


To Protect

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants to protect Magnus, All I can say is that it isn't Magnus or Alec, Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, NO rape, Nervousness, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnancy, Pregnant Magnus Bane, heat - Freeform, takes place during season 1, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec goes to help Magnus heal Luke, unbeknownst to either of them Magnus ends up in heat. The next thing either of them knows both are in bed, Alec knotting and biting Magnus as his. The next morning Alec wakes up terrified of what he did, because being a Shadowhunter means he isn't allowed to court men, let alone a Downworlder. So leaves without talking to Magnus.Magnus shows up months later to reinforce the wards of the Institute and Alec finds out that Magnus is pregnant. With his child. Alec wants to protect to Magnus, who is still angry. Unknown to them someone is after Magnus and his unborn child.Prompt by prix-darkheart.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a long and tiring day for Alec Lightwood. First his parents are back, then he has to deal with the backlash of what his Parabatai and the annoying red-head have caused because they both refuse to listen to authority (Jace has been bad, but now he has no regard for it and the short mundane thinking that going out on a mission with no okay from the Clave to do it seems to be all right). Next he gets a call from Jace claiming that needs him and his 'Virgin Shadowhunter Energy' to help Luke, a fellow Alpha and most recent leader of the New York Werewolf pack.

Alec doesn't want to go. After all he has the Institute to look after and his sister is trying to change who she is to take some of the heat off of him, which he appreciates but he doesn't want her to become a shell of who she is just to please the Clave and their parents. Then there is the fact that Magnus have known each other a bit longer before Clary showed up.

* * *

_It's a few months ago when Jace and Izzy decided to go out for a night of partying. The two had decided on the club Pandemonium, a Downworlder friendly club that some of the New York Shadowhunters sometimes frequent as well either for a mission or, like the Downworld, for fun. Of course Alec, being the better-safe-than-sorry person he is, told them to pack some weapons just in case they run into demons who shouldn't be there. Izzy took her whip, Alec his bow and quiver, and they all took a seraph blade._

_When they get there Izzy and Jace instantly went to the dance floor, flirting, dancing (more like grinding) with many patrons of the place, coming to the bar every so often to talk to Alec, making sure he's doing well and having a drink too. After the third or fifth time of them coming to the bar Alec looks over the crowd and when he gets to the other end of the bar he sees someone._

_The person is of Asian descent, he has dark hair in spikes, dark brown-eyes lined with coal and dark eyeshadow, an open shirts that Alec cannot make the color of because of the multicolor lights that shows off his well toned chest, hundreds of necklaces around his neck and cascading down his chest, tight leather pants that looked painted on, and heels._

_Everything the man is wearing, seemingly to be flirting with both men and women patrons of the bar, going off and mingling with many people that the eldest Lightwood is sure that his sister might end up dancing with him (maybe more, but Alec doesn't want to think about that). Alec has to turn his head away before he can be caught staring. What the man is doing, is acting, is everything Alec wishes to be but cannot._

_For Shadowhunters they marry young, have kids young, die young. That's it. With the Clave it's always been man and woman, no two men or women live together unless they are family or Parabatai. Even so Parabatai living together is still a bit of a risk if they are opposite genders as no one wants them to fall in love. Even Shadowhunters who choose not to marry cannot adopt another Shadowhunter child unless they are with someone or it's the parents' wishes for the single Shadowhunter to have their child._

_No one is allowed to be like Alec in the Clave. Gay. If anyone finds out about Alec preferring men and not women (besides his sister) then Alec can kiss  his job, being promoted to Head of the Institute, and just being a Shadowhunter in general all goodbye. There is no way that Clave official will allow a Shadowhunter who prefers the same-sex to run an Institute or give orders without double guessing if he is favoring a romantic partner by giving him missions to bust rogue Downworlders, even mundanes dabbling in the Shadow World, or keeping them safe by keeping them from doing field work._

_Not only that but there is a good chance that every same-sex Parabatai duo may be given the Soul Sword and asked if they are romantically involved or have any feelings for each other._

_And Alec would fail it Jace would never look at him the same again as a friend or a brother, but instead with hatred. Both Jace and his parents would disown him; and Izzy would be the only person he would have left. Not that he would mind, she's the only one he has now about keeping his sexuality a secret._

_Not that Alec had come out and told her, he just went to her one day and without even saying it Izzy knew. Instead of telling him to suck it up, be Parabatai with Jace, and find some Beta or Omega woman to find to be his bride she's been his source of comfort when he can't even admit something to himself._

_Alec is brought out of his thoughts when he feels someone next to him; he expects it to be Izzy in her tight pink dress, eight-inch heels that put her closer to Alec's height, or Jace in  some of his casual clothes he chose for the evening. What he doesn't expect is for the person to be the guy he had been looking at earlier._

When did he come over here? _Alec thinks. Perhaps he is getting a drink for himself, or him and another person. After all who would look at Alec twice? He may be an Alpha himself but no one has ever looked at him as they do Jace or Izzy, yearning, love, lust like potential partners do, or pride like the Clave or his parents (okay, when it comes to his parents they're more lenient on Jace than Alec and Izzy; and the raven-hair man has a feeling it's because Jace is the son of their father's former Parabatai, Michael Wayland)._

_"Hello there," the voice is deep and Alec is most certain that the guy isn't speaking to him, that is until the guy says 'hello' again._

_"U-um h-hi," Alec replies, still uncertain that the guy is actually talking to him because he wants to. Surely he is doing this as a joke for someone, or doing a dare by his friends._

_"I'm Magnus, and you are?"_

_"A-Alec." Damn. Why is he stuttering? Normally he isn't this bad unless he's talking to someone he likes. Like when he first developed his feelings for Jace._

_"Alec, hmm, is that short for anything? Alexander, perhaps?"_

_Alec's face goes red because he has never heard of any other boy names that could be short for Alec. "Y-yeah."_

_"So, if I may ask, what are you doing here, Alexander?" Hearing his full name come from the guy's----Magnus' ----lips sends a shiver down his spine. But why? Alec barely knows the guy and doesn't plan on sleeping with him, plus there is a good chance that this man is also an Alpha. And no two Alpha's have ever been in a romantic relationship before._

_"M-my brother a-and sister w-wanted to c-come here."_

_After that the two fall into a small conversation before Magnus has to excuse himself to the bathroom, at which point Izzy comes over. "I think it's time that we leave." She says._

_"Aren't you having fun? And where's Jace?" Izzy points over her shoulder and Alec sees Jace dancing with two Seelie girls. Alec slams his hand against his face. Jace has been known to cause trouble, and trouble with Seelies never ends well._

_"Plus," Izzy adds, holding her stomach. "I think I might have eaten or drank the wrong thing."_

_With that Alec goes over to Jace and politely  excuses himself and his blonde Parabatai by saying that they have to leave as soon as possible as some demons, given minor ones, have come out for a night of fun. Jace complains and asks why it can't just be Alec and Izzy to take care of it, which Alec replies with the fact that Izzy is sick and needs to be dropped off at the Institute before they can go and take care of the demons._

* * *

After that day Alec has only seen glimpses of Magnus when going out. He hasn't had the courage to go up to Magnus and apologize for standing him up that night. (Did he stand Magnus up?) That his sister got sick and his drunk brother was dancing with Seelies and his brother is known for trouble.

That is until Clary Fray (Fairchild? Morgenstern?) came into the picture. In order to find some information on where her mother, who's been kidnapped by her ex-husband, might be. Of course Hodge told them not to undermine Magnus' Hinduism or greed and pulled out a ruby necklace that Manus once gave Camille Belcourt, Head of the New York Vampire clan.

After that they went to Pandemonium  for a trade in which Alec killed a Circle member before he could kill Magnus; after that it became a blur. Next thing Alec knows they're outside, tracking Magnus, at his lair where they split up and Alec injured another Circle member as Magnus killed him. Then he summoned a greater demon and before it even got to Alec Jace's people were taken out of him: Izzy and Max. Their sister and younger brother.

Alec had been hurt to see that he hadn't come out of Jace. Jace, upset claiming that Alec should have come out too, broke the circle and the demon nearly sucked him in, but not before taking memories out of Alec of Jace; he could feel two more being pulled but the demon was gone.

Now Alec is being asked to go back to Magnus. To help heal someone. Before he can even think of what he's doing, Alec grabs his jacket and is out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus is using all the power he has to keep Luke stable and heal after the Alpha fought it out with his former Alpha and won. Magnus would hate to see what would become of the New York pack if they lost two Alpha's in one day.

Feeling his magic starting to falter the Warlock hopes that Jace has been able to contact his brother, Alexander Lightwood, and convince him to come and help Magnus. Magnus remembers meeting Alexander a few months back at Pandemonium, his club. After a little bit of talking Magnus had to excuse himself, which he didn't know why; after all Alec was stuttering and that meant he was an Omega, right?

Wrong.

It wasn't until he and Alec were in the same room when the Circle penetrated his wards did he find out that Alec's an Alpha. Magnus isn't sure what he's happy about more: the fact Alec is an Alpha or the fact that they don't have the same secondary gender. Magnus has been with Beta's and fellow Omega's never an Alpha, mostly because a lot of them tend to be rude, arrogant, and acting like they're a gift to humanity. Especially Shadowhunter Alphas.

Not Alec. Alec is different than any other Alpha out there. Alec seems like he cares, probably because his own brother and sister happen to be Beta's, perhaps because he's around both Beta and Omega Shadowhunters everyday, whatever the reason, Magnus is glad for it.

As Magnus feels a strong surge of Magic leave he hears a "whoa!" coming from the door then a leg is behind his back, his back near the person's arm and chest. He turns and sees pale skin, hazel eyes, and a mess of black hair. Alec. Jace convinced him to come after all.

"I need your strength," Magnus tells him, feeling his magic not working as well anymore.

Alec offers his hand. "Take what you need." There's something in his voice that Magnus cannot place, and he doesn't have the time to; grabbing Alec's hand Magnus can feel something before he starts taking Alec's strength and it only increases when he does.

They lean forward to give it all they have before Luke's body starts allowing Magnus' magic to heal him. When he's done with the healing Magnus feels his body lean back and fold into Alec's. "Are you all right?" the Alpha asks him. His voice soft and gentle.

"Yeah." Magnus can hear how breathless he sounds, his body feeling somewhere between heavy and weightless.

They both loosen the grip of their hands, yet it somehow seems tighter than before. Even though they should let their hands go. Alec picks Magnus and puts him on his bed, wanting him to rest for a little bit.

"But we have Luke! We need to move him so----"

Alec cuts him off. "We can move him later, for now you need to rest." Magnus can't, literary can't, protest any further so he lets Alec leave his room, shutting the door behind him so Magnus can get some rest.

* * *

It's an hour or two later when Magnus has enough strength to get up and move around. First thing he and Alec do is move Luke to another room. Magnus tries to use some more magic to try and help Luke with any adjustments, unfortunately his magic his magic isn't at full force so it doesn't go as well as he likes. He tries to make the bed more comfortable and ends up turning it into a bed of spikes, flowers, even a duck (Jace's face on that one had been priceless), after many more failed attempts the bed is back to normal.

Magnus doesn't get it. He's been far weaker before and has done a good job doing this, but for some reason even the simplest of tasks seems to take everything out of him.

Currently Magnus is in his kitchen making cocktails for both him and Alec, who is still in his home. After all his Parabatai and Clary have gone back to the Institute with Simon. Alec is cleaning the couch that Luke had been on. Magnus doesn't understand it, he can always clean the couch when his magic is back. He even says so.

"I think you've exerted enough magic for today," replies Alec, his voice stern and clear of any emotion. Yet his voice is still somehow warm and comforting.

"Why don't you take a break? Drink?" the Omega suggests, hoping that Alec will listen to him. Not that he really expects him to, he expects Alec to just finish cleaning the blood off of his couch then leave. Alec keeps surprising him.

When Alec places the rage back in the bucket he doesn't move to ring it out and continue scrubbing, leaving it to soak as he gets up from the floor and comes to the kitchen and Magnus gives him the blue drink in the martini glass.

His face scrunches up, adorably, after taking his first sip. The Warlock grabs himself some whiskey when Alec asks: "Why did you ask for me, when Jace and Clary were both here?" Magnus barely catches the hint of curiosity in his voice. Magnus can also feel the pheromones that Alec is releasing, unintentionally. Normally Alpha's don't release pheromones unless: they're mating, in a physical fight, or they're nervous.

And from what's happened with Alec, they aren't mating, nor has Alec just gotten out of a fight either, so why would he be nervous? Magnus wants to ask but doesn't, instead he says:

"Jace didn't tell you? Doesn't matter it was a lie anyway. I wanted to see you again." 

"Why?"

_Why_? Now Magnus is curious. Surely Alec has had many Omega's and Beta's (even closeted ones in the Clave) lining up to try and be his mate, and he's probably have had many partners and dates before Magnus has taken an interest in him.

"You've unlocked something in me." Magnus says instead, which isn't a complete lie. When he first saw Alec in Pandemonium after not seeing each other in a few months Magnus realized how much more handsome Alec is. (Especially in a denim shirt.)

As they drink in silence Magnus sees the corners of Alec's lips lift into a small smile before pushing them back down. The silence is nice and comfortable, much better than the silence he's had with past relationships, Richard, Camille, and Imasu are some in particular.

It's close to half an hour after Alec joins him for drinks when it happens. His body starts to feel warm, heart starting to pound even more, his pants going a little damp. A sweet smell in the air. Oh no. He's in heat. It's impossible! He isn't supposed to go into heat for another month at least!

Magnus looks over at Alec and sees his body tense, biting his lip, adverting his eyes; obviously not wanting to look at Magnus, most likely trying to keep his inner Alpha at bay so he doesn't pounce and start ravishing the Warlock. During heats Omegas need to be locked away so they don't risk the chance of any Alpha catching their scent, unless they have an Alpha mate that can help them through it.

"I-uh-I-uh s-should go. G-goodnight." Alec grabs his jacket and Magnus, not caring about his heat and wanting to be a good host, walks Alec to the door.

"I think a proper 'thank you' is in order." Magnus states.

"W-what f-for?" Alec is looking at the floor, still avoiding looking at Magnus.

The Warlock smiles at the stuttering Alpha, even as Alec's face goes red. "For coming over and helping me with Luke."

Alec's head immediately snaps up. "O-oh that? I-it was n-nothing."

"Nonsense." Magnus leans up and kisses Alec. He aims for his cheek and ends up near the corner of his lips, not that Alec seems to mind as he wraps his hands around Magnus, in what the Alpha most likely thinks is an innocent gesture so Magnus doesn't fall or stumble; but his hands seem to send Magnus more ablaze.

Magnus pulls away in hopes that both he and Alec can call it a night, but when the Warlock opens his eyes they are glazed over and Alec's seem to have the same affect. Before either of them know it their mouths are colliding together. The kiss is soft and sweet and makes Magnus feel cherished, not loved. Not right now, at least. After all he and Alec haven't known each other long so what they may have cannot be considered love yet.

As Magnus' sweet hormones increase so does the intensity of their kisses. Magnus is so gone in their kisses that he doesn't realize they've moved until his back hits the mattress of his bed. Alec is on top of him, mouth now gone from Magnus' lips and now on his neck so Magnus is free to moan aloud.

Before Magnus is completely lost in the passion that is happening he snaps his fingers and puts a silencing spell around his room as not to disturb Luke or his neighbors. As he does this Alec takes the moment to suck a hickey into Magnus' pulse point. Magnus moans loudly and his pants become even tighter and more wet than before. Magnus puts his hands under Alec's shirt, scratching it and he feels the shiver going down the Shadowhunter's spine.

Alec pulls away to examine his work before then lifts off of Magnus on to his elbows. "I-I should go." His voice is hoarse, filled with lust, and breathless. "I'm needed back at the Institute." There's something in his voice that makes Magnus, even with a lust filled mind, think that Alec is torn between leaving or not. The Warlock can feel his bed lighten as Alec gets up. Magnus thinks he's going to leave but instead sits at the foot of Magnus' bed. "Neither one of us is in our right mind, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Alexander," Magnus exasperates, "if you're worried about me, don't be. I want this." Magnus gets up on his knees behind the raven-hair man and starts kissing and sucking on the pale column of his neck.

The Shadowhunter is now the one with his back on the bed (the red sheets contrasting his pale skin) as Magnus straddles his waist. Their shirts are gone soon after, their lips attacking each other again, Magnus' hands on Alec's shoulders, Alec's hands go to his hips as Magnus grinds down on him and Alec thrusts up; both looking for friction.

Because of Alec's Shadowhunter strength and speed, along with Magnus to busy kissing him, the Omega doesn't notice it when Alec flips them over. Alec makes work of discarding their pants and shoes before sucking and nibbling on Magnus' nipples; one of Alec's hands sneaks inside Magnus' boxers, massaging his dick.

"St-stop t-teasing! Pl-please!" Magnus cries out, wanting Alec inside of him.

Alec releases his nipple, looking at Magnus, and smirks. "I don't think so." The cold air hits Magnus' straining cock and slightly stinging his ass because he's lubricating. Alec kisses the inside of his thighs before licking up the side of his shaft, taking his head in and slowly sucking before pulling away and blowing on it, sending a shiver through Magnus.

Magnus grips the sheets snapping his eyes shut. Perhaps Alec had been right earlier, they should've stopped while they could, because he forgot about his glamour. And how past partners would sneer at him for it, calling him a monster for it. A demon.

"Magnus? Is everything all right?"

"Eyes."

"Eyes?"

Gaining enough strength back Magnus keeps his glamour up as he opens them and sees Alec, fear and worry written on his face. "Yes, eyes. My eyes."

"Your. . . eyes?"

Magnus nods. "People tend to find them. . . . demonic."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad."

Magnus rolls his eyes before taking his glamour down. Alec sucks in a breath of air. Of course, of course Alec thinks that his eyes are horrible. Something he should hide and never show again. So why has Alec's pheromones increased?

"Magnus. . . . your eyes are beautiful."

"There's no need to lie."

"I'm not lying."

Magnus looks at him for any sign of deceit and finds none.

Alec continues. "But I-I understand if you d-don't want to continue." How is it that this man was so confidant in what he was doing a moment ago, and is now a stuttering mess like he was earlier?

"N-no, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

Magnus nods. His hand wanders down Alec's chest down to his covered cock. He jerks it hard and Alec gasps again. "Besides, how will you take care of this?" Because he has never been with an Alpha before Magnus only knows how they react to when they smell an Omega's hormones but not what happens if they don't have sex with an Omega; he's heard that they need an Omega or Beta for their knots to go down, but that could only be a myth.

With shaking hands Alec holds Magnus down by his hips and starts kissing Magnus again, slowly and surely, getting both of them full of want, need, lust, both moaning and groaning and grinding.

One of Alec's hands is thrusting in and out of Magnus making him wither. "Are you ready for this?" Alec asks. Magnus nods his consent. He feels Alec lining up with his hole. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Magnus starts moving down a little and gets a little bit of Alec's tip inside.

"Okay."

Alec starts pushing inside, Magnus grips at his shoulders in pain, not having been touched like this in over fifty years. Alec must see the look on his face and starts to pull out when Magnus stops him.

"It's all rig----"

"You're in pain."

"Not having sex in a while does that, trust me, just keep going and the pain will subside."

Alec nods, slowly pushing in again and waits to move until Magnus gives him the okay, even then Alec moves in and out slowly, not wanting to cause Magnus any more pain. "F-faster h-harder." Magnus begs as Alec is so close to hitting his sweet spot but not fully there.

Alec picks up his pace and before long Magnus is moaning louder than before, warning Alec that he's on the verge of release, Alec replying so is he. Magnus can tell by how huge his know is getting, and _Lilith_ does it feel good.

"In-inside. C-cum inside." Magnus says as his orgasm comes closer, Alec nuzzling his neck. Their orgasms hit and Magnus pulses around Alec's so-good-feeling knot. As his vision goes white Alec bites down on his olive skin, sending even more of an endorphins rush through him.

Both are panting as they come down from their highs, Alec's knot deflating. Alec is heavy on top of him, but Magnus doesn't mind as he runs his hand through Alec's sweaty damp hair. "That. . . . was. . . ."

". . . . Yeah." Alec agrees. "I should probably go, but. . . ."

"Too tired?"

"Tired, comfortable, whatever you want to pick."

"Then spend the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Shortly after Alec pulls out and rolls off of Magnus to the other side of the bed, Magnus folds in to his side, head on Alec's chest, one leg slotted between the two of his, his arm on Alec's side. Alec has his arm around Magnus' waist, already off to sleep if his soft snores are any indication.

For the first time in his life Magnus feels content.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning light streaming through the windows is what wakes Alec up. Groaning the young man brings his hands to his face to wipe the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up. Looking around his surroundings Alec realizes that he is not in his room at the Institute.

_What happened last night, where am I_? Alec thinks. Hearing a small noise between a moan and a groan Alec turns to his right and sees Magnus turning over. In his sleep Magnus looks peaceful and vulnerable, and more human than Alec has ever seen. Even with his make-up being smeared.

Then images from last night flash through his head. Giving Magnus is strength, moving Luke and cleaning Magnus' couch, Magnus going into heat, his sweet smell filling the air, Alec wanting to leave before anything happened, Magnus kissing him then a blur of hands, skin, and secret, warm touches and. . . .

That's it. All Alec can do is hope that he didn't mark or knot Magnus or both. It's not that Alec doesn't want a mate or children, he does, but the Clave will never allow his mate to be a man much less a Downworlder and his children being half-Shadowhunter and half-whatever-type-of-Downworlder his mate is.

In a panic Alec gets out of bed and starts putting on his clothes and shoes before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door quietly, not wanting to wake Magnus. As he goes past the kitchen to get to the front door Alec briefly considers leaving Magnus a note, telling him that he left for the Institute and that last night probably shouldn't have happened.

But he doesn't. Because leaving a note would mean that he feels something for the Warlock and he doesn't. He can't. He has feelings fro Jace. Jace his Parabatai and brother. Alec has to have feelings for him because then no one will ever find out that he's gay.

And he can't have people finding out he's gay. Not the Clave, not Jace, not his parents----especially his parents. His parents have always said that liking the same gender (in the romantic sense) is an abomination and the person should never consider themselves a person, much less a Shadowhunter.

So he leaves. He leaves Magnus' loft and heads home hoping to forget that last night didn't happen, that he and Magnus can be purely professional if they ever cross paths again. Because last night, as fun as it had been (and more pleasurable than Alec has ever imagined) should have never occurred.

* * *

It's been four months since Alec has slept with Magnus and during that time Jace, Izzy, the annoying red-head and her mundane-turned-Vampire friend have been going to Magnus for more numerous things and during which Alec has refused to go.

He can't see Magnus, he doesn't have the nerve too. Every time Alec thinks of Magnus his mind goes back to that night in-vivid-fucking-detail. And he-does-not-like-it! And he's a hundred percent positive that seeing Magnus will only make memories of that night worse.

At least for him. After all Magnus has had numerous partners before Alec, and chances are that he has found another a week or two after they had sex. Besides it's not like he and Magnus are mates and expecting a child.

Of course during the last few months that Alec hasn't seen Magnus Izzy has made Alec look up how long it takes for a pregnant Omega and Beta to show, why? Alec doesn't know. He hopes that someone hasn't knotted his because if they have Alec has no issue roughing the guy up. Not if it's Meliorn, or Raphael, the newly appointed Head of the Vampire clan, or the mundane-turned-Vampire guy. He doesn't care.

Also during the last few months Alec's been promoted to Head of the Institute, after dealing with two envoys from the Clave, Lydia Branwell and Victor Aldertree. He nearly married Lydia, but on the day of his wedding they were interrupted by demons and Lydia has been hurt and after she got medical attention and was fully awake Lydia and he called off the wedding, both agreeing that it isn't what Alec (or his family) needed at the moment.

Leaving his office to go and check on the Shadowhunters roaming the Institute for big missions (Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon) and minor ones (everyone else) when he sees him. He's still in his very flamboyant and colorful clothes, kohl and dark eyeshadow and eyeliner aligning his eyes. His nails a dark color.

Alec knows who he is looking at. Magnus Bane.

What is Magnus doing here? He vaguely recalls his mother saying that she's going to have someone come in and reinforce the wards, Alec just didn't think that it would be Magnus. Which is crazy on his part as Magnus is the one who created the wards surrounding the Institute in the first place.

After not seeing Magnus in months Alec looks him over and the only thing different about Magnus since the last time Alec saw him is that he has a stomach bump. Magnus has never seemed like the kind of person to----what's the term mundanes use? Let himself go? Alec isn't sure but either way Magnus has always seemed fit so why does he have a little stomach bump?

Then he feels it. A small tug that seems strong enough to get Alec to gravitate towards Magnus. Recalling his pregnancy research Alec knows it takes newly impregnated Omegas and Betas twelve-to-sixteen weeks to show, even earlier if they were previously pregnant. Magnus is pregnant. But with who's child? It can't be Alec because they didn't even----

Magnus stretches his neck side-to-side when Alec spots it. A dark mark on his pulse point. Magnus is mated. Even without knowing for sure who Magnus' mate is, Alec can feel who is the father (well, one of the father's) of Magnus' child is. Him.

Alec is so fixated on Magnus that he doesn't notice when Magnus is done with the wards. That is until Magnus turns around and looks at him, his soft gentle brown eyes turn from happiness and warmth to an anger with a deadly fire that can burn down an entire army.

Magnus has every reason to, too. Alec is the one who walked away the morning after they had sex. Alec is the one who didn't have a note, he's the one who has been avoiding Magnus the last four months.

"Is there something I can help you with, _Shadowhunter_?" Magnus spits out Shadowhunter as if it is causes an acid-like taste in his mouth.

"C-can we talk?" Really? Alec has grown a bit more comfortable with himself recently and has gotten over his stuttering, so why is Magnus bringing this effect back out of him?

"Why and where?" Magnus' voice is so void of emotion that it brings an icy cold wave over Alec.

The raven-hair man takes the older one into his office. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" the words spill out of Alec's mouth before he can even think about what to say.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you're the father anyway."

Alec flinches. Okay, he does deserve the jab for walking away months ago but the point is that he didn't know. Just because he walked away from Magnus doesn't mean he was walking away from his child, a child he didn't even know about until today.

"That's it though: I know I'm the father." Magnus raises an eyebrow. "When I saw you I felt this pull and if I'm wrong and my Alpha senses are all  wrong then I'm the father."

"Even so, why do you want to bother now?"

"I get it. I left months ago without saying anything, not even writing a note, but you shouldn't have kept the fact that I'm going to be a dad away from me." Alec takes a deep breath. "When----when I walked away from you I didn't know I was walking away from my child too. I understand that it may take some time for me to gain your trust, but please, _please_ , let me be there for the rest of the doctor's appointments, let me be there to witness the birth of my child. Just let me be there for my child over all."

Magnus looks him over, his eyes looking for any sign of dishonesty, any sign that Alec will betray the very little trust he's going to place in Alec if he chooses to let Alec be a part of their child's life.

What should feel like minutes feels like hours under Magnus' watchful gaze. "Fine." the Warlock says after a few minutes. "I'll let you be a part of our child's life, only because our child deserves to know both parents. Do not mistake this for me forgiving you, one false move and you are out of our child's life, understood?"

Alec nods, body relaxing, his heart pounding with joy. "Yes, thank you." He wants to hug Magnus but he isn't sure if he's allowed to at the moment. "So, uh, do you know the sex of our child? Boy? Girl?"

Magnus shakes his head. "My next appointment is in two weeks, if you want to go it'll be at my loft and I'll find out then."

The older man makes his way to the door to leave when Alec grabs his arm. Magnus turns to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Just so you know, I wasn't lying, when we-uh-mated. I do like your eyes. Your real eyes."

Magnus rolls his eyes. "As I've said, Alec, be careful on what you say or do." Magnus warns again, letting the threat hand in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' view on every thing

When Magnus wakes up he shoves his face in to the pillow not wanting to get up. Stretching out his hand he expects to find someone else in his bed but all it is, is cold. As if the other person hasn't been there for a while, or at all. Perhaps last night was a dream, a dream induced by his heat. Perhaps Alexander was a gentleman who put Magnus to bed before leaving.

With a mysteriously sore body Magnus gets out of bed, goes to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before returning to his room to shower. The warm water of the shower feels nice against his skin, helping him forget about his soreness. Turning the water off, Magnus dries off and goes to his vanity.

As he puts on his make-up Magnus notices a dark mar. It's on his pulse point; _Maybe it's a hickey? Perhaps Alexander and I got a little heated in kissing before he left_? Magnus thinks. Until he sees the teeth marks. A mating bite. Mating bite, sore body, images of last night flashing through his head. . . .

Their lips meeting, clothes flying to the floor, Alec's knot growing inside him and Alec biting down as he had cum inside. Not only did Alec give him a mating bite, marking him as his mate, but they knotted too. Knotting an Omega during a heat is a huge risk as the Omega has a chance of getting pregnant.

Pregnant. There is a good chance that he may be carrying Alec's child right now. Shaking his head Magnus pushes the thought out of his mind, after all he has a job to do, and worrying about the possibility of carrying a child is not going to help that.

 

Over the next few weeks Magnus has been feeling weird. he throws up in the morning since nothing seems to stay down, he's nauseous, hungry all the time. He has a friend, Catarina Loss, a fellow Warlock and nurse, check him out. As she uses her magic to check his vitals her eyes widen in shock.

"Cat, what is it?" He asks, voice filled with worry.

"Magnus, have you been mated and/or knotted recently?" She asks, surprise evident in her voice. The day he discovered his mating bite, he hasn't let anyone see it, or know for that matter.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant."

Pregnant. He's pregnant. With Alec's child. He's going to have a half-Shadowhunter half-Warlock child. This can't be happening.

"Magnus, are you all right? You're looking a bit pale."

"Fine." His voice is shaky.

"Well do you know who the other parent is?" Magnus nods. "Good. I hope you plan on telling the mother or father soon." With that she opens a portal to leave, not before congratulating Magnus, then she's gone; back to the hospital where she works.

Hours later and her words are going on in a loop in his head: _I hope you plan on telling the mother or father soon_.

Right. Telling the other parent. How is he supposed to tell Alec Lightwood that he's going to be a father when they haven't seen each other close to a month? The only contact Magnus even has to Alec is through his siblings, Isabelle and Jace, Biscuit and her friend Simon.

Looking down at his stomach Magnus marvels at the fact that he'll be giving birth in nine months. Then he thinks back to the night of conception, waking up the following morning with no one else beside him.

Maybe Catarina is right, he should tell Alec about their child.

* * *

Four months have passed since Magnus has seen Alec and he is very angry with him. If Alec woke up that morning not talking to Magnus, or at least leaving him a note, and avoiding the Warlock, how can Magnus expect him to be there for their child?

Out of the people constantly around Alec, only Izzy knows. Simon and Clary are still adjusting to the Shadow World, Simon more so since he's a newly turned Vampire, and Jace can't know in case he ends up telling Alec, as Izzy and Cat remind him: Alec should hear it from Magnus and not second hand.

But that the issue. How can he tell Alec when they don't see each other? Especially with Valentine running around wanting to wipe out the entire Downworld and Alec's promotion to being Head of the Institute, something he hears from Izzy.

He thanks Raziel every day that Izzy has been a good friend during this. She hasn't told her brother (only telling him to look up when pregnant Omegas and Betas start showing), she's been to some appointments, not all, and has been getting him things that he needs; food, clothes, etc. For her he has never been more grateful.

 

It's a warm day when he receives it. A fire message from Maryse asking (more like ordering) him to come to the Institute to reinforce the wards. Magnus sighs, he knew this day would come eventually, he just hoped it would have come later. Now he has to go. He's the best Warlock in all of New York, plus he's the one who made them in the first place.

Snapping his fingers Magnus is no longer in lounging clothes but in his proper attire for work, make-up perfectly done, before opening a portal to the Institute and walking through.

Entering the Institute Magnus looks around and sees a good chunk of Shadowhunters in the Ops room, many looking at the monitors for any signs of intruding Downworlders, Circle members, or any demons lurking anywhere in New York.

"Magnus," he hears, turning around he sees Izzy in a dark shirt, pants, heeled boots, and a leather jacket. Her whip disguised as a snake bracelet resting on her wrist and forearm. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to come reinforce the wards." Izzy nods at his answer. "Is Alec. . . .?"

"Yes, Alec's here. He's in his office doing some sort of paper work." She then glances around making sure no one's listening before leaning in and whispering "Are you going to tell him? About your child?"

"Soon," he reassures.

"He deserves to know Magnus, even if you're still angry with him for walking out and doing a one-night stand, you shouldn't keep him from his child. It won't be fair to either of them."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him."

Satisfied with his answer Izzy leaves to go off to either train or go on a mission as Magnus tends to the wards. Opening a small portal to overlook the Institute and the wards. Doing the wards takes some time so he starts with the front, then the back, ending with everything else.

By the time he's done he feels someone staring at him. Turning around he sees Alec standing outside his office door, staring at someone, staring at _him_. But why? Why is Alec staring at him? And seeing Alec for the first time in months, all the anger he's felt before from the day after they mated, the day Magnus found out he's carrying their child, Alec _avoiding him_ , all comes back in one major rush.

Keeping his voice calm and void of emotions before speaking. "Is there something I can help you with, _Shadowhunter_?" the last word leaving an acidic taste in his mouth.

"C-can we talk?" He stutters out. Even after all this time Alec still stutters. Magnus is torn between smirking at him for it or not.

"Why and where?" Magnus asks, his voice so cold that Magnus can see the shiver it gives Alec.

The younger man takes his wrist and leads Magnus to his office. Alec shuts the door, leaning against it with his hands behind his back. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Alec seems just as surprised by his words as Magnus is.

Now it's Magnus' turn for a realization. Someone told Alec, maybe Izzy, but she couldn't've, she said she would keep it a secret because Alec shouldn't hear second hand. Keeping a steeled expression, the Warlock says:

"Why does it matter? It's not like you're the father anyway."

Alec flinches. Good. Magnus feels a small thing of joy start in the pit of his stomach knowing that Alec can feel a little bit of pain. (Not that Magnus is particularly happy about feeling happy by causing Alec pain.)

"That's it though: I know I'm the father." Magnus raises a skeptical eyebrow. "When I saw you I felt this pull and if I'm wrong and my Alpha senses are all wrong then I'm the father."

A pull? Really? Alec could be covering for the person who told him for all Magnus knows. "Even so, why do you want to bother now?"

"I get." Alec's voice and face are pleading. "I left months ago without saying anything, not even writing a note, but you shouldn't have kept the fact that I'm going to be a dad away from me." Alec takes a deep breath. "When----when I walked away from you I didn't know I was walking away from my child too. I understand that it may take some time for me to gain your trust, but please, _please_ , let me be there for the rest of the doctor's appointments, let me be there to witness the birth of my child. Just let me be there for my child over all."

Magnus looks him over, looking for any sign of dishonesty from this pleading, begging Shadowhunter, any sign that Alec will walk away if Magnus chooses to let him in in their child's life. That's the thing, isn't it? Izzy is right, it won't be fair to his and Alec's child if the child doesn't know both parents.

"Fine." he says after a few minutes. "I'll let you be a part of our child's life, only because our child deserves to know both parents. Do not mistake this for me forgiving you," because who can forgive a one-night stand who left them pregnant and the other person has been avoiding the pregnant one? "One false move and you are out of our child's life, understood?"

Alec is quick to respond with a nod, body relaxing. "Yes, thank you. So, uh, do you know the sex of our child? Boy? Girl?"

Magnus shakes his head. He has tried but Cat says he isn't far enough along to find out at his last appointment three weeks ago, but Magnus has a sneaking suspicion it's because she knows that Magnus had not told Alec.

"My next appointment is in two weeks, if you want to go it'll be at my loft and I'll find out then."

With that Alec moves away from the door. Magnus makes his way towards it, when he feels Alec grab his arm. He looks at the messy black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes that enamored him months ago. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what Alec want now.

"Just so you know, I wasn't lying, when we-uh-mated." He says mated like a question, as if unsure they're mates. "I do like your eyes. Your real eyes."

Magnus rolls his eyes. He's heard that before, but they always tell Magnus to glamour his eyes, even at home so no one would notice them. But Magnus knows that it's because they didn't like his eyes, and Alec, whom he once thought was different, is most likely going to be the same.

"As I've said, Alec," pain shows in Alec's eyes when Magnus calls him by his nickname and not his full name. "Be careful on what you say or do." Magnus warns again, letting the threat that Alec may not see his child hang in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

After Magnus leaves his office Alec feels as if a weight has been lifted off of him, yet his heart is heavier than before. Hearing a knock on the door Alec grants the person, his sister, to enter.

"Hey, I just saw Magnus leave, is everything okay?" her voice is sweet and gentle. With the newfound knowledge that he's going to be a father, Alec recalls to the first time he saw his little sister on the day she was born. She had looked so soft and delicate, afraid of the world hurting her Alec swore to protect her.

"Yeah," he answers, remembering that Izzy is expecting an answer. "I just found out that I'm going to be a father."

"So he told you?"

"Sort of, I came out of my office to----what do you mean he told me? Who else knows? D-did you know?" Looking at his sister's downcast gaze, he knows the answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Alec. Do you think you would've been this happy had you found out from me and not Magnus? Plus I've been trying to get you to see him _for months_! Why do you think I've been insistent that you come every time we go to Magnus, or why I had you look up when Omegas and Betas start showing?"

The eldest Lightwood realizes his sister is right. Over the last few months she has tried to get him to go to Magnus, but Alec couldn't. He can't even look at Magnus without even remembering that night, and he doesn't want to be around Magnus in case the Warlock brings it up then tells Alec that it is just a one-night and that it doesn't have to mean anything.

But adding the facts together, Izzy constantly badgering him to go with them to Magnus, looking up when pregnant Omegas and Betas show; the evidence has been right in front of him this whole time and Alec has been too busy (or stupid) to put the pieces together.

Taking a deep breath Alec asks, "who else knows?"

"Just me and Catarina." Alec remembers meeting Catarina once, she gave him a sympathetic look that he did not understand at the time. "She's the one who performed the magic thing or whatever that lead to the discovery."

Alec nods. "How has Magnus been, these last few months?"

"Good. Because Cat is busy I've kinda been solo in getting Magnus food and clothes. I know Magnus is stylish but even he seems to be stubborn."

Alec smiles, that does sound like Magnus.

"So how did your conversation with Magnus go?"

The young man feels his face falter. "Good, I guess. He's going to allow me to be there for my child, on the condition that I don't do or say anything stupid to get me get kicked out of it."

"I feel a 'but' in here, somewhere."

Alec walks back to his desk to sit down before continuing. "Magnus has a mate."

"Congrats! Not only are you two expecting a child but you're also----"

"I said a mate Iz, not that I am."

Without even looking at her Alec knows that his sister's lips are in the shape on an o. He hears her footsteps making their way to his desk, he can feel her leaning next to him. "How does that make you feel? Knowing your kid is going to have a step-parent?"

"I don't know. I hope that the person treats Magnus well, and will treat our child good too. I mean it'd be one thing if we were mates and expecting, but with a person I don't even know, around my child----"

Izzy places a hand on his shoulder, quieting him. "It'll be all right, Big Brother. Just take Magnus out in a night or two, and when you feel the time is right, even weeks down the road, ask Magnus if you can meet his mate. So you know who else is going to be around your son or daughter."

"If only it could be that simple."

Izzy turns him to face her as she squats down and embraces him in a hug. "It's okay, everything will work out, Big Brother."

* * *

A few hours later reports come in of Shax demons in SoHo. While Alec normally sends Shadowhunters that aren't family on them, he needs a night out of the office after finding out that he's going to be a father. Which is surprising as he should probably want to stay away from hunts until some time after his child is born.

He's getting arrows to fill his quiver when Jace approaches him. "Is everything all right?" His Parabatai asks.

"Yes, why?"

"I know Magnus was here earlier, and I know that you two talked; you've been feeling weird since he left."

"Yeah, everything's all right."

Jace gives him a skeptical look before saying "okay," walking off to go get a Seraph blade before they leave for the hunt. Alec knows that he should tell Jace, and his parents, but right now doesn't feel right. He knows he should tell them before Magnus goes into labor. Magnus is four months along, giving Alec five more months to tell his friends and family.

Finishing getting his weapons Alec meets Izzy, Jace, and Jace at the entrance. The red-head mentions how her Vampire friend is going to meet them at the location. The archer already wants this mission to be over.

 

As it turns out the mission takes longer than Alec wants. Simon gets flown through a tree that leads to his back hitting a building. Izzy shouts his name, making her way over to make sure that he's all right while Clary and Jace, who happen to be brother and sister, are busy with keeping half of the demons busy.

Alec shoots arrow after arrow and is getting ready to notch another one when something comes over him. It starts in his stomach before crippling him, leaving him to kneel on the ground _What's happening? Is Magnus and our child all right? Are they hurt? Are they nearby_?

He doesn't get much time to think on it as a Shax demon, the biggest one, lifts it's claw to come down, Alec grabs his bow and arrow and shoots it. The demon goes up in some sort of golden dust.

The pain from earlier subsides. For the umpteenth time that day Alec lets out a sigh of relief. Glad that it's gone, but he knows very well that he's going to have to check-up on Magnus and their unborn child soon. Maybe even meet Magnus' mate. The thought of Magnus with someone else gives Alec a weird feeling; he knows he has no right to tell Magnus who his mate is, but he feels as though he does get a say who is around his child, and if Magnus' mate is not a good person then he wants to prohibit that person from being around his kid.

"Alec, where are you? Are you all right?" He hears Jace call out from some place close by.

"I see him!" Izzy shouts as Alec hears the sole of her boots hitting the pavement as she comes over. She place one hand on his arm, the other on his face. She looks like she's trying to keep her face steeled, with no such luck. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He groans, trying to sit up that seems to take all his strength, and breath, out of him.

Izzy's eyes widen, spotting something on him that proves that Alec is anything but. "We need to get you to Magnus."

Magnus? What is so bad that they need to go to Magnus for? On the other hand it will be a good opportunity to see how Magnus and his mate are together to make sure the step-parent of his child is treating Magnus and how they're treating his unborn child.

He briefly hears Izzy call out to the others. Alec sees a huge slash starting at his chest going to his abdomen. Blood is coming out of the wound, it's not much just enough that he does need some serious medical attention. Izzy takes off her jacket to apply pressure to the wound.

Alec hears the pounding of the others as they come to his aid. Jace takes off his shirt and jacket, along with Simon, and Clary with her jacket, to help keep more blood from coming out and to soak up the blood that has come out.

"Call Magnus," Izzy orders. "He's the only one that can help Alec."

Alec wants to protest that he's fine. That they nor Magnus need to worry about him right now; as Alec tries to take a deep breath to calm down and reassure the others he realizes just how light headed he is. It doesn't help that he can no longer tell the difference between the stars in the sky and the ones forming in front of his eyes. He thinks he does as there aren't many in the sky, but he doesn't get the chance to clearly see as everything goes black.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus is on his couch, enjoying a virgin mimosa, when he receives a call. J. Blondie shows up on the caller I.D. With a brief hesitant thought Magnus pick it up.

"Magnus, we need your help." The blond exclaims right away.

"Give me one reason why I should help when it's almost nine-thirty at night?"

"It's Alec."

Alec? As in Alexander Lightwood, the father of his unborn child? Impossible. It has to be a different Alec as his is Head of the Institute and is most likely in his office right now, elbow deep in paper work, fighting sleep as he tries to get his work done.

"It's bad, Magnus. Izzy and Clary have their jackets on the wound, Simon and I are half naked to help make sure no more blood----"

"Tell me where you are." The Warlock grips his phone tightly.

Jace gives him their location in SoHo. Magnus opens a portal and steps through it, what he sees isn't what he's expecting. Alec is on the ground with his eyes closed, Jace and Simon have nothing on their upper bodies, Simon, Izzy, and Clary pressing shirts and jackets on Alec to keep him stable, Jace pacing back and forth in a panic. Izzy isn't much better as she looks to be on the verge of crying as she begs her brother to wake up and telling him that everything is going to be all right.

"What happened?" Magnus asks. He's baffled that Alec has chosen to come on a hunt tonight after finding out he's going to be a father, it's also the Shadowhunter's first hunt in months after getting promoted to run the Institute.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission, take out a few Shax demons, go home." Izzy explains. "But we got split up and the biggest one went for Alec, he was able to kill it but not before it took its claw and cut Alec down from his chest to his stomach. Please, Magnus, you have to help him."

Magnus may not be on good terms with Alec recently, but there is not a chance that he is going to let the father of his child die. (Mostly so Magnus can scold him when he wakes up for doing something so dangerous and stupid.)

Gritting his teeth Magnus tells them, "Jace, Simon, grab Alec by his arms and legs. Clary, Izzy, keep the pressure on him. I'll open a portal to my loft; I can be much more of help there."

Everyone does as he says as Magnus opens a portal, so they can get Alec safely through without any trouble.

Back in his apartment Magnus starts grabbing potions as Jace and Simon place Alec on the couch that the young Alpha cleaned months ago. Magnus instructs Clary and Izzy to stop applying pressure to Alec's wound and to take the shirts and jackets off, so he can get a good look at the injury.

The Omega does not like what he sees. The wound is just barely deep from it being very critical and life threatening. Taking a deep breath Magnus leaves his potions and starts using his magic to rid the wound of any possible infections and closing it.

"Get me the vial on the third shelf that is clear." Magnus orders.

Jace is the one to bring him the vial. "Please tell me you can bring him back. I can barely feel him." That isn't reassuring. If Alec starts slipping now, how can he yell at him for doing this?

"Did anything else happen while Alec was battling the Shax demon?"

"He knelt to the ground, like he was in pain." Surprisingly it's Simon who answers. "I though the demon already got him, but then the demon lifted its claw----"

"And there is no sign that he is hurt anywhere else besides this cut." Izzy finishes.

Pain? Why would Alec be in pain before the demon even hurt him? They're mates and Magnus hasn't even felt any sort of pain tonight. Not even Jace is hurt badly enough for it to have an effect on Alec.

Not wasting time, Magnus opens the vial lifting Alec's head so he can pour it down without having the Shadowhunter choke on it. It goes down without an issue. Magnus lays his mates head down gently as he focuses on the wound.

It takes him twenty minutes to clean and heal Alec's wound with magic. The wound is in the early stages of being a scab so Magnus goes to the mundane way and uses rubbing alcohol, besides a slight tense in his body Alec doesn't stir. Magnus then grabs some bandages and starts wrapping them around Alec's entire torso.

_Why is he so heavy_? Magnus wonders as he lifts Alec's body to get to the bandages around his back.

By the time he's done Magnus notices that Izzy is sending Simon off. "I sent Jace and Clary back to the Institute half an hour ago to fill out a report and to inform my parents that Alec won't be going on hunts anytime soon. Simon stayed just in case you needed either of us to help."

She takes a breath before continuing. "How is Alec doing, wound wise?" She sits down next to her brother, holding his hand, looking for any sign that anything is wrong.

"Good. Just no training for a while or hunts. If he wants to make a complete recovery then he can't do any of those things." _Also including the fact that he wants to be in our child's life and him doing stupid stuff like this won't make it possible_.

"Magnus," she says after a moment. Magnus hum's in response. "Is my brother your mate?"

"What do you mean?" When Magnus first started to show none of the others really cared, at least in wanting to know who the other potential parent is, but not Izzy. She took the facts of Magnus showing and Alec avoiding him and put the two things together.

She confronted Magnus soon after and the Omega had given her the confirmation that Magnus is expecting Alec's child, and that she's going to be an aunt. Magnus is sure that he has never seen someone so happy and excited before.

And that's saying a lot for a Warlock.

But why now? Why is she questioning him on him and her brother being mates?

"Alec saw you mating bite earlier and he thinks that you have someone else and that your kid will have a step-parent, so tell me: are you and Alec mates or not?"

Magnus doesn't know what to say. He can lie. He can lie and say that he does have someone else so he and Alec only keep a civil platonic relationship around their child, both sharing custody and seeing their child every other week or so depending how long each of them wants their child.

It'll also make it easier for Magnus to try and find someone else and not just chase the young Alpha around, as he had months ago.

"I think," Magnus says, not having the will to lie. "That that information should be told to your brother first before anyone else." Even with Izzy being nothing but kind and supportive through the whole thing, he remembers what she told him about Alec finding out about the pregnancy, right now no one should before Alec about them being mates, even if the person happens to be his sister.

"If you are, are you going to tell him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So he doesn't have to worry about another person being involved with your child? So he knows that some of the random pain he feels isn't just some weird thing that happens from time to time?"

Magnus sneers. "Really? Because I have not been in any pain at all tonight, not when he potentially fell to the ground before the demon got him or after."

Izzy gives him a look that tells him that he did not say the right thing. "Can you just stop being bitter for once? I get it: My brother walked out the morning after you two slept together, he's been avoiding you until today. I'm not asking you to forgive, but just give him a chance to strengthen your bond so your child doesn't grow up with parents that have a strain between the. Trust me, Alec and I, Jace when he joined us, even our little brother, grew up with our parents having this strain between them; and growing up with that isn't good.

"Alec and I have only known New York as hoe, only going to Idris a handful of times since we had Hodge looking after us. When Max was born I thought everything would fix itself. Mom and Dad would become closer, even getting to know Alec and I better so Alec wouldn't have to hide who he really is, at least from them. He's been hiding his sexuality since he's been thirteen, Magnus. I didn't even know until he came to me the day before his Parabatai ceremony and told me he couldn't go through with it because of his 'feelings' for Jace."

"So I'm a rebound for Jace?"

Izzy shakes her head. "Alec's lying to himself about Jace. Jace is more like a safety net, since he knows nothing will happen between them he knows that the Clave won't think of is as anything more."

Magnus tells her he'll think on it. Content with his answer Izzy hugs him goodbye before she leaves.

It's close to midnight when Alec stirs awake. He groans awake and tries to sit up. Magnus enters from the kitchen, getting mint chip ice cream as a late night craving, when he hears Alec. He abandons his ice cream to go help his mate.

"You need to be careful," Magnus says gently, helping Alec up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Magnus mutters.

A silence that's a mix between an awkward one and a comfortable one falls over them. Magnus isn't sure how long it's like that before Alec breaks it, with words Magnus doesn't expect to hear.

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Magnus looks at him in awe, Alec has his face down as a scarlet blush covers his neck and cheeks. "I mean so we can get to know each other better? So we aren't near strangers that only see each other because we have a child together."

Magnus thinks back to the conversation he had with Isabelle only a few hours ago. Can he put his child through the same things as Alec and his siblings? No. He can't.

"Pick me up Saturday at seven for dinner."

Alec agrees before he leaves, not realizing----or caring----that he's shirtless and has bandages wrapped around him.

Saturday. Two days from now. Enough time for either of them to cancel. Enough time for Alec to get even more hurt than he already is. Enough time for anything to happen.

Magnus hopes that everything during this waiting period goes smoothly. Even hopes that the date goes well too.

This is going to be a long two days.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alec walks through the Institute doors, it's quiet. Not surprising as everyone is asleep, nix a few who are still awake. He makes it back to his without being noticed, or asked questions. When his head hits his pillow falls asleep in an instant.

The next morning Alec presses his palms to his eyes; being a Shadowhunter has made it to the point where Alec is an early riser, even if he doesn't get to sleep until one in the morning. "Alec, are you awake?" His sister asks on the other side of his door.

"Yeah." He groans looking at his clock: 8:25 A.M. it reads. Shit. He's late for work.

Without even asking if it's all right to come in, Izzy enters his room as Alec jumps out of bed trying to get a clean pair of pants and a fresh shirt that doesn't have any huge holes or has been tarnished by demons.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

"Fine." His heart is pounding in his chest. Heads of Institutes are never late for work. _Never_. In fact, to keep up with work from the Clave Alec gets up earlier than usual so he can finish more work since he's the youngest Head ever; most Shadowhunter Institute leaders don't get to be them until they're in their mid-thirties, he's still in his twenties. That is an accomplishment within itself.

"Really? You've been asleep for over a day."

" _What_?" His heart has a brief stop. He's supposed to have a date with Magnus on Saturday, if he's been asleep for over a day there is a very good chance that it's Sunday right now and he missed his date with Magnus. Magnus is going to be furious with him than he already is. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." Izzy stares at him, giving him a quizzical look. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"I have a date with Magnus." Alec doesn't think about what he's saying as he just looks for a shirt now.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked what it is and you answered with Saturday."

"No. I mean you, Magnus, date. What is going on?"

Alec stops what he's doing and stares at her. Did he really tell her that he has a date with Magnus, the father of his unborn child?

The older sibling takes a deep breath before saying anything else. "Yes. We have a date. Tonight. So I'd really rather do a quick training session before I start my work day----that I'm already behind on."

"Actually," his sister's voice is unusually happy. "You're under strict doctor's orders to do no strenuous activity until that wound you have is healed. And that means no training."

Alec groans. He hasn't been on many missions lately and training has been the only thing that keeps his skills sharp. Now he can't even do that? By the time he gets back to training Jace, Clary, and Simon will probably be able to kick his ass and Simon doesn't even _train_ as a Shadowhunter.

"Doesn't matter. I can catch up on the work I missed yesterday."

"Alec." The change in Izzy's voice has Alec look at her, after putting on a shirt. "You were hurt. Mom and Dad understand that. They want you to take some time off to recover. Until then they'll be splitting the duties of the Head of the Institute."

This is a first. All his life Alec has never thought of himself as good enough for his parents until he was going to marry Lydia. They never expressed to him that they're okay with a child who likes the same-sex, they never even came to help him before. In the past Alec has always dealt with the burnt end of the stick when Jace and Izzy did something stupid (albeit because he took it at first to try and cover for them, and that hasn't seemed to stop as they got older).

"What time is your date with Magnus?"

"Seven. We're going out for dinner."

"Good. That gives us enough time for me to pick something out for you and fill you in on what happened yesterday as you get cleaned up and I help  change your bandages."

Without another word Izzy pushes him to the bathroom. She makes him take a bath, a _bath_! He's over six feet and not a child! The fault to this is that if Izzy sets her mind to something, she does it and there is no stopping her.

As he steps into the warm water and sits down, Izzy taking off his plaster and helping him in because of the gash. She brings in a stool to sit on, filling him in from the moment he passed out to the present. Magnus is the one the one that healed him, his parents were very worried about him----a fact he finds surprising,----and took over quickly. His mother dealing with all the reports Idris related and his father the work hunting related. Everyone has been taking turns coming and talking to him, asking him to wake up, along with changing his gauze and checking for any sign of infection.

His parents have been the most visitors, bringing his little brother, Max, with them for half an hour at least before Jace or Izzy would come in and take him out. According to Izzy their parents always have tears in their eyes, keeping a strong front in front of everyone else.

"What are you thinking about wearing? And do not tell me it's going to be any of your usual dark clothes with little tiny holes in them that anyone can barely see. Even Dad changes clothes more than you." Izzy remarks as she leaves the bathroom and goes to the closet.

"That's all I have." Says Alec, wrapping a towel around his waist; following his sister.

Without even looking at him, Alec can tell that his sister is rolling her eyes. "You need to 'wow' him, Big Brother."

"I am not going to try and 'wow' Magnus. We're only going out to get to know each other for the sake of our child."

"And that's all you want? A platonic relationship with Magnus? You're perfectly fine with a third person help parent your child?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. If Magnus is happy with the person he's with then I am not going to interfere. Magnus and his mate obviously mated because they can see they're relationship lasting for years, years I may not even last. I am not going to fight another Alpha or Beta for a chance for Magnus, for something that I'm not even sure will last."

"That's exactly why you need to 'wow' him." Izzy's voice is calm as she pulls out a denim shirt out of his closet. Examining it before shoving it against his chest. "You need to show Magnus what he's missing by being mated to someone else and not you."

"You believe that? That we should actually be mated, not just because we knotted and expecting a child?"

"I do."

As Izzy looks at him, Alec sees a little sadness in them. With all of the people Izzy has been with, she has always wanted it to become more. Even is she won't admit it Alec knows that his sister wants the fairy tale life; she finds the person she's meant to be with, have her own children and just live happily ever after.

As a Shadowhunter, that is nothing except an empty dream. The Clave could not care less about Shadowhunters having mates. To them their Alpha's knot Betas and Omegas, have kids for a new generation, that's it. To them being mates is just something that makes a Shadowhunter vulnerable. Their enemies, like Valentine, can take the fact that two people are mated and use it against them.

Sighing in defeat Alec takes the shirt. "Fine. I'll wear it." _Especially since no courtship is going to be happening between Magnus and I soon_. Smirking in triumph Izzy leaves his clothes alone as she goes back to help Alec put on new gauze.

* * *

It's an hour before his date and Alec is walking around the Institute, making sure everything is still running efficiently as it has been since he's taken over. To his surprise his parents have been keeping it the same way he runs it instead of returning it to the way they had it.

His Dad is in the office and his Mom is in the Ops center, sending a small group of Shadowhunters on a hunt. "Alec," she says. A smile on her face, relief flooding her features. She braces him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're all right." She then takes in his appearance. "What is happening that you're dressed up for?"

"I'm----I'm going out, with Magnus Bane."

"Oh?" His mother raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

"He's pregnant, and we've decided that we should talk to see who will be a good replacement when he takes his leave."

His mother nods. "That's good. No one should be working when they have children, especially during a war."

Alec is surprised by his mother's response. "Really?" he inquires.

"Really." She reaches out and runs her thumb across his cheek. "When your father and I were in the Circle, I got pregnant with you. We knew of Valentine's experiments and we didn't want to run the possibility of him experimenting on you; so when the Circle was coming to an end, it was our love for you----and any future children----to turn against the Circle and live in a sort of exile."

Alec can't believe what he's hearing. His parents left the Circle for _him_. They didn't want Valentine to experiment on _him_.

He's sure that he might have a heart attack soon with all of the surprises he's been getting recently. As he turns to leave his mother calls out to him, telling him that what he's doing for Magnus is a good thing. Alec can only hope that she is right.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus is almost done getting ready, applying kohl to his eyes, when he hears a knock on the door. Finished applying Magnus leaves his room and goes to the front door, looking through the peep hole, the Warlock sees Alec on the other side. Five minutes early.

Opening the door Magnus invites the younger man in, and he notices how relieved Alec seems  when he opens the door. "I'll be a moment." Alec nods his head in acknowledgement, standing awkwardly in the living room, as if he's scared that someone will come in and catch him; but why? As far as Magnus knows Izzy is the only other Shadowhunter that knows about him and Alec expecting a child together.

Magnus quickly grabs a jacket from his closet before heading back out to Alec. Re-entering the living room, the Indonesian man notices how Alec has his eyes on him, which Magnus cannot argue with. After all he's wearing his usual tight pants, heels, a fuchsia shirt with countless necklaces cascading down his chest and rings adorning his fingers, dark eyeshadow, kohl eyeliner, his hair in spikes.

His appearance seems to make Alec even more nervous.

"Where are we going for dinner?" He asks once he's back in the room.

"T-Taki's." Alec stumbles out. "If you d-don't mind, that is. We can always go somewhere else."

Magnus is familiar with the Chinese restaurant, and their famed food. "You're lucky I like Chinese food." With that both men grab their jackets, heading out to the eatery.

 

Magnus is surprised when he and Alec arrive at the restaurant. Taki's is a popular restaurant amongst everyone, even mundanes. The place tends to be packed from the time it opens to the time it closes everyday; but overlooking it now the place is only half full, which the Warlock finds odd.

The hostess guides them to an empty booth. Both men take their seats as the hostess gives them their menus before she leaves. Their waitress----a curly-haired, chocolate-milk skinned young lady,----comes over and takes their drinks; a water for Magnus and a soda for Alec. Unlike Magnus, who is carrying a child, Alec doesn't have a good reason to not have alcohol. So why is he having a regular drink?

By the time their waitress comes back to take their waitress comes back to take their orders neither man has spoken a word. Magnus orders sweet and sour orange chicken while Alec gets moo shu pork. The young woman leaves with their menus and orders, leaving the two men in silence.

Magnus notices that Alec keeps wiping his hands on his pants. _Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous?_ He wonder, noting Alec's nervous smile as the younger man takes a sip of his soda. "I hear you've been promoted to being Head of the Institute, how is that going?"

"G-good. I mean dealing with Clave officials all day can be challenging, especially when they tend to stay in their 'Shadowhunters with Shadowhunters' mindsets, other than that it's not too bad."

Magnus nods.

"How has, er, being High Warlock been?"

"Good. Clients can be very demanding at points, even if a spell or potion takes time they'll still want it done sooner. They're lucky I'm the High Warlock and not someone who turns them into ducks or toads." Alec snickers. "Is something funny?"

"I, er, pictured Jace being turned into a duck. Probably not a good thing for a brother or Parabatai to think. . . "

"Nonsense." Magnus intervenes. "Some of my closets friends and I can get on each other's nerves sometimes and we often change each other into furniture, animals, anything. I once turned my dear friend Ragnor into the Eiffel Tower before Paris even had it."

That makes the younger man smile. Quietness befalls them again just as their food comes. The waitress refills their drinks as she walks off to take care of some of the other patrons. They're halfway done with their food when Magnus reaches for his newly filled water, only this time it tastes different. Magnus hasn't asked for any fruit slice or anything to be put in the beverage, so why does it taste different?

"Is everything all right?" Alec's voice is shaky.

"Of course, just full is all." Alec nods. As Alec pays for their food, both agree not to take the leftovers with them. As they leave restaurant Alec walks beside him, their hands in the pockets of their jackets; Alec is close enough so people know they're together, but not close enough for any part of them to be touching.

* * *

After centuries of life Magnus has never been so surprised before, not even by a mortal----and a Shadowhunter at that. After leaving Taki's they're walking passed Central Park when Alec suggests they go for a walk through it.

The chill night air blowing, cooling off the heat from earlier in the day. Honestly Magnus is glad that Alec is all right, not because, not because of their date, but overall. Izzy had been texting him like crazy yesterday saying how Alec wasn't moving or showing any signs of being all right. If Alec had been asleep any longer Magnus is sure that he would've been called in to make sure he was still alive so the Clave didn't burn him in white while he was still alive.

That scenario hurts Magnus to think about. Since learning about their child only a couple of days ago Magnus has seen how much Alec has been invested in knowing being there for him and their child. If Alec died from the wound how would Magnus tell their child? Their child is half-Shadowhunter and even a powerful Warlock such as himself most likely couldn't keep that from his child, not when Izzy would insist in being in her niece or nephew's life, even without Alec being alive.

They sit down on a park bench. Over the many things Magnus has thought about the evening going, barely talking hadn't been on the list.

"What do you want to talk about?" Magnus asks, his voice civil.

"W-what?"

"We only went out to talk about out child, yet we've barely spoken. So what do YOU want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you've thought of any baby names yet?" This surprises the Warlock, who thinks of baby names early on in their pregnancy? (Scratch that, he's actually known people who have picked out baby names before even trying to conceive; and those people have ended up changing the name a hundred times over.)

"I haven't. I want to wait until I'm further along. Why? Do you have any suggestions?"

Alec shakes his head. "N-no. I just wanted to know; not that I would try and make you change it."

"You wouldn't? You don't want any part in naming our child?"

"I-I do, but if you had picked a name I wouldn't want to try and make you change your mind. The only thing about our child's name right now is his or hers last name, and I understand if you want to just be Bane; but I was wondering if we could hyphen it?"

"You mean like Bane-Lightwood or Lightwood-Bane?" Hearing their names out loud in a hyphen Magnus admits to himself that the second one has a nice ring to it.

Alec nods. "Again, if you want it to just be Bane, I won't argue; but I want them to be as much claimed by my family as they will by yours."

Family. Alec thinks that Magnus' family, at least his human side, would've accepted their child when they couldn't even accept Magnus himself when his demon marks first started showing. As for his demon side, Magnus wants to keep that side from ever finding out. Oh the irony.

"What about your side?" Magnus asks. (Because there is no conceivable way that the Clave will be happy about a Warlock and a Shadowhunter having a child.) If he knows anything about them (and he does) they'll most likely try to sway Alec to take their child and leave after Magnus gives birth, and keep any information that the child is also half-Warlock filed away somewhere.

"Since Izzy knows she'll help protect and fight for them, Jace will too. As for my parents, I have no idea how they'll react."

"And the Clave?"

Alec puts his head down. "I'm not ashamed of our child or anything, I just don't want them to know."

Magnus sees how Alec is just as worried about their child if the Clave ever finds out. "Okay."

"And since our child will be half-Warlock and half-Shadowhunter how do you want to deal with the fact that they may have runes and magic?"

"Are you asking me if I can take away our child's abilities as a Shadowhunter or a Warlock?" Magnus cannot believe what he's hearing. A Shadowhunter and Warlock child has never been heard of, the Warlock can also see logic in where Alec is coming from.

If word gets out to the wrong people about a child that can bare runes like a Shadowhunter and has the magic of a Warlock. . . .

Magnus shudders at the thought. He doesn't like the fact that some people may cause harm to him or anyone just to get his child.

"Do you, uh, want to go back home? I can walk you back if you like." The Indonesian man can hear how tense Alec's voice is during the last part. He has no doubt that Alec may want to walk him back to his loft but he also knows that it's mostly for their child.

"That's very gentlemanly of you, Alexa----Alec. Of course I would."

As they stand up Alec offers his hand which Magnus refuses to take. He still hasn't forgiven the Shadowhunter for walking out on him, for avoiding him for four months, and for nearly getting killed by a stupid demon.

 

They walk back in silence. For most of it Alec has been calm and generous; as they get closer to the loft, Magnus senses a change within Alec. The raven-hair man gets more nervous, like earlier as if he's wondering if they'll get caught.

By the time they get back, standing outside the doors, Alec is shifting from foot-to-foot. His eyes darting from Magnus, to the door, to the floor. (Not necessarily in that order.)

"Alec," Magnus wonders, "is everything all right?"

"I was wondering if you told your mate about us,"

"What are you talking about?" Did Izzy not tell her brother about her suspicions?

"I saw your mating bite. I'm not going to interfere with your two's relationship or anything, I just want to make sure that this other person is treating you right and will treat our child right."

Magnus can't believe what he's hearing. Alec believes that Magnus has another person as a mate? Though he does find it sweet that Alec wants to make sure that the person is treating both Magnus and their child right.

"Alec, there isn't going to be a third parent with our child." He reassures.

Alec furrows his eyebrows together. "But your mate----"

"You're my mate."

Alec freezes.


	9. Chapter 9

A cold waves washes over Alec, his ears ringing. Him and Magnus? Mates? That's impossible. His parents are mates and only his mother has the mating bite, and only his mother feels his father and Alec has been able to feel Magnus. "Are----are you sure? That we're mates?"

Magnus unlocks his door. "Of cour----" before Magnus can finish he stumbles into his apartment, nearly falling over a nearby table.

With quick reflexes Alec grabs Magnus before he can hit his head on the table and falls to the floor. Alec positions Magnus where he has one of Magus' arms around his neck and the Shadowhunter has his arms around Magnus' back and legs; in a bridal carrying style.

Alec takes Magnus to his room in the loft. The Shadowhunter is careful to remove Magnus' jewelry and puts them on the beside table. When he's done he looks at the sleeping form of the father of his child. _Magnus looks so peaceful_.

Running his hand through Magnus' hair, Alec wonders what happened tonight that nearly made Magnus fall to the floor. Magnus has seemed fine all evening, not even his body language has given Alec any indication that something was wrong.

Placing a hand over Magnus' heart, Alec is glad to feel a beat. Leaving the bedroom Alec debates on staying in the loft or going back to the Institute and coming back tomorrow. Choosing the former Alec goes into the living room, falling on the couch  Alec pulls out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he stops when he comes across Catarina Loss. A friend of Magnus' and someone Alec has come to know of the few months he's avoided Magnus.

Clicking the call button and bringing the phone to his ear, Alec knows that it's a long shot on her actually answering the call (she is a nurse, after all) he prepares for a long voicemail he's about to give her.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line says. Maybe he won't have to leave her a voicemail.

"Cat, it's Alec."

"Alec, is something wrong? How can I help?" He notes how quick she is, after all Izzy or Jace or Clary usually calls her and Alec sends a fire message as a way of being formal.

"I was out with Magnus tonight----"

"You went out with Magnus?"

Alec bites his lip as the slight upper pitch in her voice. Almost as if she's happy that they went out. "Yes. Anyway I walked him back to his loft, as he opened the door he fell over."

"Is he all right?"

"I think so, I don't know what happened. He was fine then he just fell. I was wondering if----"

"If I can come and do a quick check-up?"

"Yeah." Alec releases a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding. "I need to make sure that he and our child are fine."

"I can't escape right this minute, we have a skeleton of people on staff right now, but I'll come as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

As they hang up Alec leans back against the sofa. Magnus may not be getting medical help right now, but he will; and that's all Alec can ask for. This also reinforces his decision to stay the night. He doesn't want to leave Magnus in case something happens, he want to be here if there's a chance he can prevent it.

Laying down on the leather couch, Alec settles himself down, closing his eyes to sleep.

 

It's five in the morning when Alec's phone goes off, startling him awake. Looking at the caller I.D. he sees that it's his mom. Staring at his phone, knowing he's going to have to answer it, he has a lot of questions that he wants answers to.

Does his Dad feel her, even though she's the one with the mating bite? Do Omegas and Betas randomly pass out during pregnancy? Does the non-birthing parent always feel a pull from their child, while the child is in the womb?

With the phone still ringing in his hand Alec answers it. "Hey, Mom."

"Alec, where are you?"

"I spent the night with Magnus."

"With Magnus? Is everything all right?"

Alec quickly fills her in. How their dinner went, their talk in Central Park (fixing some of the details so he doesn't let it slip that he's going to be a father soon), finally walking Magnus back to his loft and Magnus passing out.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes." She breathes. "Alec, does Magnus have any medical help?"

"I called one of his friends to come check him out as soon as she can."

"That's good. As for the passing out I advice you to look at what he ate and drank last night, same with you so the same thing doesn't happen, as someone who's carried a child passing out is not normal."

"Are you saying someone drugged him?"

"It is a possibility. But I can't figure out why someone would do that; especially to a High Warlock who can turn them into any inanimate objects and discrediting that person in the entire Shadow World, particularly if that person also happens to be of a high rank as well."

_Maybe because I'm the father? Magnus' child is going to be half-Shadowhunter, making our child the most sought out in the entire Shadow World? Downworlders and Shadowhunters and demons alike will come after my son or daughter, because they're going to hold more power than any of them_? Alec thinks.

Hearing a deep sigh from the other end, Alec is snapped out of his thoughts. "Stay with Magnus until you know fully well that he is safe and no one is after him." With the way his mother is speaking Alec wonders if she knows that he is the father of Magnus' baby.

Giving quick goodbyes Alec and his mother hang up. Putting his phone in his pocket Alec goes back to Magnus' bedroom to make sure that nothing has happened while he had been asleep. Entering the room Alec turns the light on, making his way to the sleeping form of his expecting mate. (Is he even allowed to technically call Magnus his mate when there doesn't seem to be a chance of them raising their child together?)

Sitting on the bed Alec places his hand over Magnus' heart like the night before, relieved to still feel a heartbeat under his palm. Moving his hand down, his hand now over his child. He doesn't know if his child is moving or not, if they've even started kicking, so Alec can only hope that he and Magnus do not suffer the pain of a miscarriage.

With a slight comfort that Magnus is all right, Alec leaves the room, waiting for Cat to arrive.

It's an hour later when Cat arrives at the loft, she knocks on the front door. Alec lets her in, they greet each other with a smile and 'hello's.'

"Where is Magnus?" her voice is calm and gentle.

"In his room, he's been in there since last night."

Cat gives a quick nod as she makes her way back there, Alec at her heels. If something happens he wants to be in the room when it does. Entering the room Cat goes to her sleeping friend as Alec leans against the door frame, not wanting to intrude on the quick check-up. (Particularly if Magnus wakes up, because Magnus may not want him to be in the room after what happened last night.)

The Warlock nurse gets to work using her magic to make sure that Magnus and the baby are okay. As her hands move over Magnus, magic seeping into the sleeping Warlock, Alec's heart hammers in his chest. _Is Magnus all right? Is their baby? Was he too late in getting Magnus help and Cat can't save him or their child_? Are some of the thoughts running through Alec's mind.

Cat is done thirty minutes later. "How is he?"

"Magnus is going to pull through," Alec relaxes a little bit. "However he was drugged, I can't say for sure which drug and why but it is making its way out of his system."

"And the baby?"

"Your baby is going to be fine." She smiles. "The drug doesn't seem to be affecting them, but I do know the gender, would you like to?"

Does Alec want to? Yes. But Magnus should also know first and not hear it from him.

"No." Alec shakes his head. "I want to find out when Magnus does."

"All right. I'll be back within the next week for a proper check-up, for the time being I suggest no more going out to eat, only eat home cooked meals until we know how and why Magnus was drugged and by whom."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Anything for friends."

Cat then opens a portal to her own home, steeping through, leaving the expecting parents alone. Alec goes back to Magnus, kneeling at the side of the bed, running his hand through Magnus' hair. "You're going to be okay," Alec says to Magnus, "you and our child both. You just need to wake-up."

Giving Magnus one last look, Alec leaves the room and goes into the kitchen to start making breakfast, taking Catarina's advice and not ordering take-out. Opening the fridge Alec sees a variety of foods to eat; he decides on making eggs and toast, hoping that Magnus can keep them down.

By the time he's done with the toast and eggs Alec hears a yawn and someone entering the kitchen. "What are you still doing here?" Magnus' voice isn't vile, just curious.

"You passed out last night, I stayed to make sure nothing else happened."

"What did happen?" Magnus raises an eyebrow. Alec fills him in from the moment Magnus passed out to the appointment with Cat. Magnus doesn't even let him finish as he looks down at his stomach, worrying about their child.

"Cat says our child is fine, the drug isn't affecting him or her."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because they're half-Shadowhunter and half-Warlock it may take more for any actual affect, even a small one, to happen."

"And the food?"

Normally a huge blush would be making its way up Alec's neck to his cheeks, and while one is happening, it's not as big as it used to be.

"Cat said no more eating out until we know how, why, and who drugged you."

"So you made eggs and toast? For the two of us?"

"I hope you don't mind; I didn't want to leave with information I know and leave you curious."

Magnus is silent for a moment. "No one has ever done this for me before." Alec hears him mumble. Not saying a word the two eat in silence. They're almost done when Magnus asks, "shouldn't you be at the Institute?"

"I'm on leave until my wound is healed, my mother also wants me to stay to make sure that no one comes after you."

Magnus snickers. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"I know that, however we shouldn't run the risk of the person who drugged you finding out that you're alone, they could try and drug you again or worse; they could kidnap you and I may not be able to find you."

Placing his fork down Magnus closes his eyes, thinking of something that is giving him confliction. "I need to get ready for work, you can stay in the loft while I'm out doing business."

Alec knows that Magnus is trying to compromise, however the possibility of Magnus being alone, the thought of a stranger looking at Magnus and his unborn child as if Magnus is a conquest (yes, some Betas and Alphas----even Omegas----are like that). With out seeing another way to look at the situation Alec agrees to stay at the loft while Magnus goes out.


	10. Chapter 10

Re-entering his room Magnus strips out of his clothes from the previous day. He's glad that his child it okay but he can't help but have doubts about who drugged him. He doesn't want to accuse Alec, but who else could it be? Alec picked the restaurant (though he offered to change it), Alec had been nervous the entire evening (of course it could've been because Alec still isn't comfortable with who he is and has----possibly----never been on a date with another man). There are so many contradictions if Alec is the one who drugged him.

Plus Alec made him breakfast, none of his other past relationships have ever done that. And what are the chances that Alec would run the risk of harming their child?

Shaking his head Magnus goes to his closet picking out an outfit, a Victorian one. The same one he wore the night that he summoned the memory demon and Jace broke the damn circle. Done getting dressed Magnus decides on some rings to wear, surprised to find some of his rings from yesterday missing from their spots.

_Where are they_?

Magnus is about to go out and ask Alec where the Shadowhunter placed his jewelry from the previous day when he spots them on the bedside table on the right side of the bed. Alec must have removed them the night before.

Going back to the living room Magnus sees Alec is sitting on a couch with a book open. "What are you doing?" Magnus inquires.

"Research."

"Research?"

"Yeah. Mating research."

Is Alec really that uneducated when it some to being mates? Then again when they met Alec seemed more of the business before pleasure and most likely hasn't courted or been courted himself. (Something he finds laughable since Alec seems to be one of----if not the most----beautiful Nephilim of his generation, maybe the entire race.)

"Okay." Magnus' voice is distant as if he doesn't really care about Alec doing research, which he doesn't. "Well, I'm going out. I don't know what time I'll be back. Don't worry too much if I'm not back until midnight or later.

The look in Alec's eyes as Magnus opens a portal to leave, tells the Warlock that if he isn't back by a reasonable time then the Alpha will worry, may even come looking for the Omega himself. With no other words to be spoken Magnus goes through the portal to his destination.

 

Magnus steps on to the grass near the entrance to the Seelie Court. His first job of the day is to help some Seelie with something, then go and help some members of Luke's pack with a dispute, help some of Raphael's clan members, then help some fellow Warlocks.

The trees ripple and Meliorn, the Seelie Queen's bets knight and most fierce warrior, comes out. "Magnus, it's good to see you again."

"I could say the same. Why have I been asked to come here?"

"The Queen needs your help in tracking Camille."

"What has she done now?"

"The Queen won't say; not even to me."

"As much as I would love to help with Camille's capture, I'm afraid she also has multiple charges from the Clave. They'll want her before even your Queen, and I'm not even sure if the Clave will let her live either."

"I thought I'd ask, thank you for coming, even if you can't do anything."

"Not an issue, my friend."

Meliorn opens a portal back to the Seelie realm as Magnus goes to help out Luke's pack. Turns out Luke's and Raphael's situations are one in the same, a Wolf and Vampire need healing after they tried to stop another Wolf and Vampire from fighting.

So he moves up his appointments with the Warlocks.

The first one is a young one, very young, somewhere between Clary's and Alec's ages young. He has lightly tan skin, flat blond-hair, striking green-eyes, wearing tattered brown shirt, black jacket, jeans, and some boots. For some reason looking at his clothes reminds Magnus of Alec, and the older Warlock wonders what Alec is doing at the moment and how far along he has come in his research about mates.

"What can I do for you?" Magnus asks.

"I need a location spell to find someone."

"I need to know who you're locating first, or do you have something I can track with?"

The younger Warlock shakes his head. "I don't know a name nor do I have anything to track with. I'm looking for my father. All I know is that he always met my mother in any park in New York or surrounding states."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

The younger one shakes his head again. "All I know is that his skin is a dark color, my mother's never specific, but I do have his green eyes. That's all I know for certain. Please, you have to help! You're the High Warlock meaning you can do more than any of the Warlocks here!"

While that is true, Magnus has his own fair shares of tracking down demon fathers and it has never ended well. Shaking his head Magnus tells the young man, "I've tracked down demons who have fathered before, it never goes well. I recommend that you leave your search for him behind, forget about looking for him, and try to live a life without knowing him."

"Are you certain that is best?"

"Yes."

The young man still pays Magnus for his service with no actual service being done (unless you count some good advice). As the young man leaves Magnus' phones goes off. Pulling it out it's a text from his next client saying _Can we reschedule for another day? Something came up and I cannot make today_.

Replying with a quick response, agreeing to a reschedule and telling the Warlock to call soon for a reschedule, Magnus looks around the park. Seeing couples, siblings, parents with children, the Warlock realizes that the sun is mostly set and the night sky will soon envelope all of New York.

Making a portal for his loft Magnus wonders if Alec's day has been any form of productive.

* * *

Entering his loft Magnus notes that every light is off, except for a dim one coming from the living room. In the sitting room Magnus finds the Shadowhunter sitting on the couch, hunched over a book, face down, soft snores coming from the younger man.

Walking over Magnus gently shakes Alec to wake him up. Barely even a moment later Alec stirs, a groan escaping his lips. "What, what's going on?" He looks over at Magnus. "Magnus? What time is it?"

"Barely even nine-thirty." Magnus tells him. "Did you find anything on what you were looking for in your mating research?"

"Sort of." Alec sits up, fingers lacing together as he pulls them over his head and stretches his back. "I found some of the stuff that's pretty much common sense, even how some. . . things during sex can help get an Omega or Bets pregnant." A scarlet blush comes over Alec's neck and face.

Something that Magnus wishes he could hate,----after all they've mated so why is Alec still blushy about the whole thing?----yet he finds it endearing. He blames the pregnancy hormones.

"I can, uh, make a late dinner, if you'd like." Alec offers.

"You know how to make something other than eggs and toast?" Magnus teases.

Alec nods, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Izzy tries to cook and when she first started we all thought she would get better, now we try to keep her out of the kitchen as much as possible."

"She can't be that bad."

"She once made pancakes burnt and dry at the same time, she thought that mixing frosted flakes and eggs would be a good idea, she once mixed coffee, chocolate milk, coco powder, eggs, sugar, and flour to try and make a cake. It's not funny! She gave nearly everyone in the Institute food poisoning and we were all out of commission for nearly a month! The demons sure had fun during that time."

Magnus quiets his giggles. "I think I remember that, some of my friends and I had to take demons out. I always wondered what happened to you Shadowhunter around that time; I just assumed that the Clave had a recall in Idris."

"Nope. It was all Izzy's doing."

"Well, get in the kitchen and show me that you aren't as bad as your sister."

As Alec gets up from the couch Magnus pounders on his feelings. He's still a little angry with the Shadowhunter, just not as much. He hasn't exactly forgiven Alec, either. Magnus' feelings for the father of his child are complicated.

Magnus watches Alec from the couch as the Shadowhunter prepares dinner. Alec puts on a pot of water to boil it, putting rice in, taking out some vegetables from the fridge----bell peppers, mushrooms, carrots, broccoli,----and starts cutting them up to put them in the rice. He even makes a couple of sunny-side-up eggs for them, that he places on top of the rice.

Alec comes back with two bowls full of the rice, veggies, and eggs. Alec hands him his bowl, Magnus thanks him, taking the fork to his mouth. If Izzy is a bad cook how much better can Alec be? Better, much better, apparently. The rice mixed the multiple vegetables and an egg on top is one of the best things Magnus has ever tasted. And that's saying something.

When they finish Alec takes their bowls back to the kitchen, cleaning them, before sitting back down on the couch. "You should get to bed." Alec says, his voice rugged with tiredness.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You can always sleep in my guest room."

Alec shakes his head. "No, on the couch is fine. Go. I'll be fine."

Not saying another word Magnus gets up to go to his bedroom; stopping in the corridor for a brief moment (something telling him to) and he looks back at Alec. The younger man lays down, arm under his head, Magnus wants to offer Alec to come to bed with him, but what message will that send? Magnus hasn't forgiven him and he doesn't want Alec to think that he has either.

Shaking his head Magnus goes back to his room, flipping his light switch on Magnus peels himself out of his clothes and into his pajamas. Crawling under the covers the Warlock snaps his fingers, turning his light off, leaving him with his thoughts.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Alec wakes up he stretches and picks up the book he had been studying the previous day about mating. After last night, Alec wonders if Magnus has forgiven him. Not that it helps, while he likes the thought of Magnus forgiving him, getting to a friendly and civil point in their relationship for the sake of their child, Alec hasn't forgiven himself.

It may be ridiculous but Alec is still mad at himself for not facing Magnus sooner, if he had then maybe he and Magnus wouldn't be here, Magnus beyond furious, trying his hardest to be civil around his mate.

Mate. That's still a crazy concept for Alec to accept. Magnus and him. From what Alec recalls from the only time he and Magnus were intimate, it must have been then. Alec doesn't really remember marking Magnus as his mate, but he doesn't mind. After all he has always wanted the other parent of his child to be his mate.

"Are you still doing research?" a sleepy voice wonders.

Looking up Alec sees Magnus standing in the doorway in a white T-shirt and dark-blue silk pajama bottoms. "Yes, I didn't find out what I needed yesterday."

"What are you looking for?" Magnus comes over and stands by him.

"Just trying to see if two mate can feel each other with one of them baring a mating bite or not."

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "I can assure you both people must bear a mating bite for both to feel each other, my friends Tessa and Will both had mating bites and felt each other; before it was just Will and he could only feel Tessa. Why are you even looking it up?"

"The night the Shax got me, I----"

"Knelt to the ground as if you were in pain. Simon told me."

Closing the book the Shadowhunter shakes his head. "I _was_ in pain. Were you in any pain?"

Magnus shakes his head, causing something in Alec to deflate. Alec mutters a "great" wondering why he fell in pain when neither Magnus or Jace were in any.

Magnus places a hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying about it for now, let's have breakfast and not think about any mating stuff for the morning."

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Waffles. Normally when I'm in the mood for waffles I'll conjure up a mean Belgian waffle, but I'm assuming Cat will not be happy if she finds out I've been conjuring food when she said no more take-out."

"I don't know about Belgian waffles, but I can make some pretty good regular ones."

They head into the kitchen, Alec getting the ingredients and waffle maker out, Magnus sitting at the island in the center. As Alec is cracking the eggs to put into the dry mixture he hears Magnus ask, "have you found who's  drugged me?"

Alec shakes his head in reply. "My mom, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon are working on that. Unfortunately they will not give me any information on any leads or people who they're looking at. Is something wrong?"

"No Shadowhunter has ever called Downworlders people before."

"First off: that's assuming a Downworlder drugged you. Second: Downworlders are people. I don't care what Clave officials say, every Downworlder is a person, most are part human. Maybe even more human than us Shadowhunters and Mundanes put together."

Alec briefly stops what he's doing and places his hand on Magnus' cheek. "You should continue breakfast," his mate says. "We don't need our child starving."

With a smile Alec turns around and continues making breakfast; glad that he's starting to find a good footing with Magnus.

* * *

It's been a week since Magnus has been drugged and Cat came and did an emergency check-up on him and their child. Currently Alec and Magnus are in the living room with Cat, Magnus laying down on the couch, shirt rolled up so Cat can do an ultrasound.

"Well, the good news is that your child is in perfect health." Cat says when she's done looking at the child, a magic screen in the air so Alec and Magnus can see their baby. "Would you like to know the gender?" Both parents nod yes. "It's a boy!"

"A-a b-boy? We're having a son?" Magnus exclaims happily, tears brimming his eyes. Alec intertwines their hands, giving a light squeeze.

Then something dawns on Alec. "You said the good news, what's the bad news?"

Cat looks down, sighing. "My magic is sensing a great deal of stress coming from the two of you; whatever you two are upset about please get it out now, otherwise it will start to affect your baby and it can result in a miscarriage."

"How high are our chances on the miscarriage?" Magnus wonders.

"Sixty to eighty percent of losing your child, _if_ you two don't talk about whatever it is that's bothering you. I'll see you two in a few weeks." Opening a portal Cat leaves for her home.

Alec looks at Magnus. "What?" inquires Magnus.

"I know you're still angry with me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So you've forgiven me for walking out after we had sex and conceived a child and us getting mated? For not even leaving a note? For avoiding you for four months? For nearly dying and leaving you as the only biological parent to our child?"

Alec knows that he's getting Magnus worked up, but he sees no other way. If he can get Magnus worked up enough that he actually talks (or shouts, whatever), he'll do it. It seems to work if the angry look on Magnus' face is any indication.

"Do you want to know the truth? Yes, I was angry. I was angry that you walked out making me feel like you only used me because of the heat. I was angry when you were avoiding me for four months making me think that you no longer wanted anything to do with me, like I was something that can be tossed aside! I was most angry when you wanted to be in our child's life then you went out on a hunt and got injured to the point that you were asleep for an entire day and could have died!"

Alec's bones tense and untense during Magnus' rant, which he deserves. He has done a lot of things lately and has screwed up on how trying to deal with them, even when he tries to fix the situation.

"What about you? You must be angry about some things." Magnus states.

"I'm not angry."

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "So you were fine when you assumed that I had a mate that wasn't you? When you assumed that I had picked a name for our son?"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I was hurt when I thought you mated with someone else and I couldn't do anything about it. Yes, I was hurt when I assumed you had picked a name for our son, but you told me that I have to be careful in what I say or do otherwise I'll kiss my---- _out_ son,----goodbye!"

The air is suddenly thick with tension. The two men staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move or say the first word. Neither gets the chance as Alec's phone goes off. His Mom.

"Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Alec, I need you and Magnus to come to the Institute quickly."

"Is something happening?" If something is happening, Jace must not be involved since Alec cannot feel any sort of excitement coming from his brother.

"We found the person who drugged Magnus."

Alec's breath hitches. "What?"

"Just get Magnus and come quickly."

"All right, see you soon." Hanging up Alec looks at Magnus. "That was my Mom, they found the person who drugged you."

Magnus' eyebrows go up and his eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"That's all I know. She wants us at the Institute as soon as possible."

Snapping his fingers Magnus' clothes change out of his pajamas into a dark colored sweater, black jacket, multiple necklaces and rings, black pants with a belt that has spikes, and black shoes, his make-up perfectly done. Alec's clothes change into a long-sleeve grey shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Let's not keep your mother waiting."

* * *

At the Institute Alec keeps an arm around Magnus' shoulders. He isn't a possessive person per se, but when someone starts getting around five months pregnant the hormones of the pregnancy starts to become very noticeable to everyone else who isn't one of the expecting parents, and he doesn't want any of the other Shadowhunters to start eyeing Magnus like he's a piece of meat.

As they make their way to the Ops Center Alec sees some of his fellow Shadowhunters look at Magnus, which prompts Alec to pull Magnus closer to him. A deep growl set in his throat.

In the Ops Center Alec spots his mother and siblings at the usual briefing table. "It's good to see you two." Maryse says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Izzy and Jace agree.

"You said you found the person who drugged me?" Magnus says.

Alec sees his Mom nod her head. Turning on a monitor a young man with fair skin, green eyes, and blond-hair appears on the screen. "This is Sebastian Verlac. He's the one who drugged Magnus.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus can feel his heart stop. Alec's arm around him instinctively pulling him closer, as if Alec wants to protect him from Sebastian. Which he most likely does. Magnus is glad that they've found the person who drugged him but he wants to know why and how. Sebastian must  have people helping him, after all he gives Magnus this demonic vice, and he's just staring at a picture.

But who would help him? Raphael and Luke would have said something, at least to the Shadowhunters. Warlocks would've come to him, and Magnus is sure that no Shadowhunter will ever work with him, and will reports him to their superiors. That only leaves the Seelies. But why would any of them work with this guy? Then again it may not be the Seelies. There are still rogue Werewolves, Vampires, and Warlocks.

There are new Werewolves and Vampires being made everyday, everyday there are young children finding their Warlock marks and able to use magic. So who would do it? There are countless people if they're rogue and it also makes it harder if Seelies, who don't like to do anything unless they can use it as an advantage, are the ones helping out.

"Alec, there is something that your father and I need to tell you, Izzy, and Jace in private." Maryse looks down, a grave look on her face. "I will meet you three in the office." She turns on her heel and starts walking away. With only glancing at each other, Jace and Izzy silently get up and walk behind their mother.

As the three leave the room Magnus can feel Alec's hesitation. Not that Magnus is surprised, he saw the way that some of the other Shadowhunters looked at him when he and Alec were passing through the halls, after all he's about five months along right now and his scent  is starting to affect people who aren't him or Alec. He even felt when Alec pulled him closer as if to stick his claim and tell them that Magnus is his.

"Will you be okay while I go with them?" Alec asks looking him in the eyes.

"Of course." Magnus can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Besides that might be a client as we speak. I have business to do as do you."

"All right. Just let me know where you're at."

"Feeling possessive today, are you?" Magnus teases.

"I was thinking that if we both get done early we can go grab lunch."

"That sounds good."

As Alec walks away Magnus pulls out his phone and sees that he has a message in his voice mailbox. It's his client from the other day that could not make their meeting and had to reschedule. Calling back Magnus and his client agree to meet in Washington Square Park, a park that Magnus always likes visiting when he can.

The weather is nice out so Magnus decides to walk to the park instead of taking a portal. As he walks the hallways of the Institute to go outside Magnus notices how more Shadowhunters are staring at him more than earlier. _They're just staring at me now, because Alexander isn't with me_. Magnus thinks. Just as he's close to the front doors he runs into a Shadowhunter. Stumbling back a little Magnus looks up and sees that the person he bumped into is Raj.

Magnus has never really liked Raj al that much. Even before Magnus and Alexander mated and conceived, before Magnus got mad at Alexander for avoiding him for four months every damn time Magnus came to the Institute for wards or whatever reason they needed him for, Magnus would see how much the Shadowhunter would talk about Alexander or would look at the office door longingly as if he wanted Alexander to call him in for. . . . something. That something most likely being sex and Alexander biting him and conceiving a child with him.

Magnus hated it. It almost made him want to tell Raj that he's Alexander's mate and the parent of his child. Almost. Izzy reminding him that Alec should hear firsthand about their child than by some secondhand source ringing in Magnus' ears.

Now he's here. Standing near the front doors of the abandoned church that the Clave is using for their New York Institute with the Shadowhunter he least likes. Of course he remembers walking past Raj earlier when Alexander had his arm around Magnus.

"Bane, I hear you stole our Institute Head." Raj's voice is calm, underlined with venom.

"It's not really stealing," Magnus snarls back, "when his parents are the temporary Heads while he's recovering from a demon wound, making sure I'm all right and have a very good replacement while I'm out on leave, and his mother telling him to stay with me to make sure that no one starts to attack me and my unborn child."

Raj sneers at that. "Right. Because out of all of the Warlocks in New York who ever conceived a child chose you; someone who probably has a very low demon for a father or one of the worst. Either way whoever gave you your child most likely walked away because of it or they just didn't want you or the kid."

Magnus knows that Raj is baiting him, trying to get a rise out of him. Magnus is tempted to take the bait and tell Raj that the father of his child is also his mate and that the person is Alexander, because he wants to see the look on Raj's damn face when he finds out that the person he wants if the other parents of Magnus' child and his mate. Because sometimes imagining it just isn't enough.

"Actually, the father has recently returned and wants to be with me, _his mate_ , and our child."

Raj sneers. "I pity the person who mated you and decided to stick around."

Magnus' temptation is growing. "Well, my mate is a good man. Better than you." Magnus then walks past him, their shoulders brushing together, as Magnus walks out the front doors.

Outside Magnus takes a deep breath of the fresh air. The scent of the plants and surrounding food joints helps Magnus calm down from his anger with his argument with Raj. There is just something about that Shadowhunter that rubs Magnus the wrong way, and it's not because Raj wants Alexander to be his.

Looking around at all of the food place Magnus wonders where he and Alexander can go for lunch. They may have found the person who drugged him, but that doesn't mean Sebastian doesn't have people working with him. If someone at Taki's is working with him, what are the chances that he has others working with him as well?

Plus Cat doesn't want him and Alec to eat out, but what else can they do? Magnus and Alexander both have busy days ahead of them and going back to the loft or coming back to the Institute for a lunch that's homemade doesn't seem very logical if they're going to keep up with the day ahead of them.

Snapping out of his day dream Magnus starts walking away from the Institute and his way to the park.

* * *

Magnus is sitting on a park bench near the fountain in the center of it, the archway a few feet away from the pregnant man. Magnus watches all of the parents with their children, all of the young teenagers flipping coins into the fountain, some even proposing to their significant others.

When Magnus was younger he wished for what everyone does: true love. Every relationship he's been in he always hoped that each one would be the one for him. No such luck. Imasu left him when Magnus refused to give him immortality, Richard cheated on him claiming that Magnus had been neglecting him (which is the worst excuse Magnus ever heard), and Camille cheated on him too, saying that she and Magnus will always find their way back to each other, so what was a little dalliance with mortals who will just die in the long run?

Magnus didn't agree with her. For some reason, even now after four hundred years of life, he still believes that there is at least one person for everyone. When he and Camille broke it off he closed himself off, not wanting to be hurt again. Then Alexander came in and ruined everything. Even now Magnus has realized that he has forgiven the Shadowhunter for what he's done, though not completely.

"Mr. Bane," out of his thoughts Magnus looks up to see a fellow Warlock. This man has curly black-hair, coco skin, blazing blue eyes, in a open and flashy green shirt, dark blue pants, and cowboy boots.

"Mr. Devereaux. How may I be of service today?" Magnus uses his magic to send a quick text to Alexander letting him know where he is.

The air changes, the crisp clean air turns into a crisp of something diabolical, leaves and grass burning when nothing seems wrong, the people vanishing. A devilish smile forming on his lips, soon his hair turns flat and blond, his skin becoming lighter, his blue eyes turning green, his clothes becoming something only a Shadowhunter will wear.

Sucking in a breath Magnus knows who he's looking at. Sebastian Verlac. "What do you want?"

"Surprised? I'm shocked you didn't recognize me the other day. As for what I want; I just want to send little baby Warlock down to Hell."

Summoning his magic, teeth clenched, Magnus looks him in the eyes. "You won't get my child!"

"Two for the price of one then? That seems very pleasing." The next thing Magnus knows Sebastian has a Seraph blade out, and Magnus is on the ground, barely enough magic to summon even a little tiny flame.

"Before I make you say goodbye you should know: my name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, valentine's son. Now let's see how the New York Shadowhunters deal without you around as they took my father before his plan could be accomplished!"

Sebastian raises his blade, ready to bring it down and before Magnus can even react Sebastian is off of him, laying on the ground with an arrow going through him. Valentine's con smirks. "Do you really think I'm the only one after you and your kid Bane? HE wants you too, and when he comes be prepared to lose everything."

Sebastian's body goes limp. Looking at his other side Magnus sees someone coming towards him. Alexander.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet!

Alec enters the office, Izzy and Jace on the couch, his father sitting at the desk and his mother standing up by his side. Alec goes over and sits on the couch next to Izzy.

"The Soul Sword is gone." His mother states.

"What?" Izzy exclaims.

"The Sword is gone. The Clave doesn't know where it is and they want to keep it a secret until they can find it. Alec, I know we assigned you to watch over Magnus and his child but you cannot tell him about this." His father finishes.

"I can't tell him? This not only affects him and his child but the entire Downworld!" Alec states.

"Alec, calm down." his mother tells him.

"How can I cam down when you're putting my mate and child in danger?"

Everyone freezes, Alec's words hanging in the air. His muscles tense, waiting for the shock to wear off from his parents. His phone goes off, that when Alec leaves the room with his mother calling after him. In the hallway Alec looks at the text from Magnus. _I'm in Washington Square Park_.

Assuming that means he's done Alec goes to the first floor of the Institute, something telling him to take his weapons; Alec stocks up on arrows before walking out of the church and making his way to the park.

 

The park is unusually quiet, it is New York after all. Entering it he sees Magnus on the ground, someone above him. Sebastian. Notching an arrow Alec sends it flying, hitting the person who drugged Magnus in the stomach.

As Sebastian goes down Alec starts making his way to Magnus when he hears, "Do you really think I'm the only one after you and your kid Bane? HE wants you too, and when he comes be prepared to lose everything." Sebastian goes limp, his body turning into black ash, the wind carrying him away.

Magnus looks over at him. Reaching his mates Alec asks, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You're doing your appointments at your loft from now on."

"Why?"

"So something like this doesn't happen again. I don't need to worry about you and our son every time you go out."

Alec picks Magnus up and starts walking out of the park towards the loft. "Let me make a portal home," Magnus begs.

Alec shakes his head. "No. We're taking the subway, I don't want to run the risk of him reporting to whoever where we're going and have someone or some demon coming to attack us."

"And taking the subway will prevent that?"

"It will make it a bit harder for him to try and make out where we're going for a little while."

Magnus concedes, allowing Alec to continue his way. On the train Alec keeps Magnus in his lap, his arms around the Warlock worrying that if he only has a light touch that Magnus will fade away and it will all be a dream, and in reality Magnus and their son is dead.

Magnus doesn't seem to mind as he nuzzles into Alec's neck, his arms (which he has around Alec's neck) tighten their hold as well. As if he's afraid that Alec will also disappear if he lets go.

When they get back to the loft Alec opens and closes the door, Magnus discards his quivers as Alec places his bow near the coat rack. The younger one is about to place Magnus down and let go when Magnus grabs him and pulls him into a kiss.

"Magnus," Alec says, voice rough and breathless. Magnus only hmm's in response as he makes his way along Alec's jaw, going up to his ear and giving it a little bite causing Alec's breath to hitch, before going down to his neck and paying special attention to his Deflect Rune. "We----we should stop. Until you've forgiven me and not running on adrenaline and fear."

Magnus pulls away to look Alec in the eyes. "Alexander," Magnus' breathless voice and hearing his mate calling him by his full name causes Alec to shiver and sends some of his blood from one head to the other. "I have forgiven you. And I am not doing this because our son and I could've died today and I have adrenaline in my system. Trust me those left me while we were on the train."

Magnus goes back to his work of leaving a hickey (hickeys?) on his neck, his hand lifting Alec's shirt up and leaving scratches on their way down as he sucks on Alec's neck. This causes Alec's eyes to roll back and let out a groan of pleasure.

Alec's hands go to Magnus' hips, lifting the shorter one's shirt, feeling smooth caramel skin. Alec then gently pushes Magnus away, Magnus looks at him curiously and has a little hurt look in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Alec pants. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Magnus' face softens as he comes closer and cups Alec's face. "I'm sure. Are you? I know my scent is starting to go noticed by others and I can't imagine what it's like for you right now."

"I do want this."

Alec captures Magnus' lips with his. Using his strength he picks Magnus up and places him against the nearest wall. Alec leaves his mates lips and goes for his neck, sucking and licking and blowing at the mating bite, liking how it causes Magnus to whimper, moan, and rut against him; seeking friction.

Not that Alec can complain, both of their hard dicks are covered by their underwear and pants which isn't helping much. Unzipping Magnus' pants Alec's hand sneaks in and takes his dick out, circling the tip with his thumb before giving the length a few strokes, giving it a hard jerk before leaving it.

"Alexander, Alexander," Magnus chants his name. Is he trying to make him dizzy with blood loss in his brain and make his dick harder? The older man whimpers at the loss of the taller man's hand.

"Yes?" Alec starts nipping at the sensitive skin surrounding the bite on Magnus' neck.

Magnus continues to whimper. "We----we sh-should g-go t-to t-the b-bedroom."

"Did I just hear the High Warlock of Brooklyn stutter?" Alec can feel Magnus shudder. He pulls back to see Magnus' eyes closed, his face showing how lost in ecstasy he is. Alec wants to keep that look on Magnus' face permanently.

"Pl-please!"

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to love you here and all over the other places in the loft before I take you to the bedroom?"

"Then get on with it!"

Alec is only able to get rid of their shoes, socks, pants, and underwear before Magnus pulls him up and kisses him with fever and need. Alec responds and tries to deepen the kiss. His tongue comes out and licks Magnus' lips for entrance. Magnus denies him. Alec keeps licking hoping Magnus will open his lips and when it proves to be a losing battle Alec sticks one finger in Magnus' entrance, the other hand working on his mates dick as Alec starts sucking on his neck.

The noises Magnus makes right in his ear makes it very hard for Alec to concentrate on what he's doing. Magnus' voice deep and rough with lust calling his name, asking for more fingers and for him to go harder as he lifts his hips, back arching, thrusting into Alec's hand.

Alec stops stroking Magnus' dick and his finger no longer stroking his insides. "Alexander, more! Please!" Magnus starts going down on his fingers, trying to thrust into the Alpha's hand, looking for the pleasure he's lost.

Alec removes his finger from Magnus' hole, putting it on his hips to stop the Warlock from thrusting into his other hand, which he uses to hold Magnus' hands over his head. "Patients is a virtue." Alec whispers before he places his cock at Magnus' sweet, wet entrance. He pushes in slowly, watching as Magnus' face shows pain due to not being stretched enough, before turning into pleasure. "I would love to keep that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Your pleasured look."

"I only have that look reserved for you. If others saw it I'm not sure you'd like it too much."

Alec just smirks as he clamps his mouth down on Magnus' neck. When he's fully inside he waits for Magnus to give the word before he starts moving. When Magnus does Alec starts out with a slow and steady rhythm, not wanting to cause Magnus anymore pain.

"Alexander, faster, harder," Magnus breathes.

Alec listens to the command and picks up his pace. Soon the pace starts losing as Magnus' moans and groans become louder and his knot starts to grow. Alec only has his tip in and about to take both his and Magnus' dicks into his hand and finish them off when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Looking at his mate he sees him shaking his head. "Don't. I want your knot."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't get in me right now I put us on the floor, me on top, and fuck myself on you." While the image makes Alec want to give in to temptation, Magnus riding him is not what he has intended. The taller man slams back in, causing a grunt from Magnus. He looks up hoping that he hasn't cause Magnus any pain. When he sees none he keeps going until Magnus' channel is clenching around him as his orgasm hits causing Magnus' cum to cover their shirts and triggers Alec's orgasm, emptying his load in his mate.

"That. . . . was. . . . some. . . . the. . . . best. . . . sex. . . . I've. . . . ever. . . . had." Magnus pants.

"Oh?" Alec looks up and sees that the sweat has caused Magnus' make-up to smear, the mascara and eyeliner running down his face. the sweat making his fitted sweater cling to his muscles making the top look like a second skin much like his pants.

"Yes." Magnus winces as Alec pulls out, his knot not fully deflated. A glow comes from Magnus' eyes and Alec realizes that his glamour must have dropped while they were in the throes of passion.

"Well," Alec smirks, "I hope you can recover quickly. I'm not done with you."

"For now, you're going to have to be. I have clients until six."

"Fine. But I'm staying. I don't want any of them to try anything."

"Pain or seductively?"

"Both."

Magnus waves his hand and they're both no longer sweaty, shirts no longer clinging to their skin, hair no longer damp, their pants and shoes back on, the cum stains from Magnus gone. (Which disappoints Alec as he wants Magnus to wear the stain to show others that he's taken.)

Alec puts Magnus' legs down, helping the older man steady himself. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. You just released a huge load and it's starting to spill out of me." Magnus smirks when he sees Alec's blush.

"I'll----um----stay in the other room if you like, while you conduct business in here."

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. 'Who said I was staying here to do my work?"

"I did. After Sebastian tricked us by being disguised as one of your clients, I don't want to take the risk of someone coming after you and our son and causing either of you harm." Alec repeats himself from earlier. Not that he expects Magnus to have been listening, who can when it seems that a person and their child may die and their blood is still rushing through their veins?

"Fine. I'll let my clients know that because of doctor's orders I can only retain doing business in my loft until further notice."

Alec can see how trapped Magnus feels. If Sebastian hadn't revealed himself today and nearly ended the lives of Magnus and their son then Alec would still allow Magnus to venture out of the loft, not by Magnus' side but since it did he wants to keep both of them safe.

"But you're not staying in the other room. You can wait out on the balcony, shirt off and bandages showing so they can assume that we've done business about your wound."

Alec wonders if Magnus asking him to be shirtless is something that Magnus wants and isn't necessary. Then again Magnus is a centuries old Warlock so he must have some idea what he's doing.

An hour later Alec is sitting out on a chair on the balcony, shirt off and gauze showing. The doors are open so Alec can listen in. A moment later the front door opens and closes a woman's voice greeting Magnus and he in return. Alec has his bow in his lap, quiver by his side in case he's needed.

* * *

By six that evening Alec has been outside for most of the day. The sun is starting to set as Alec re-enters the loft and goes to the kitchen to start making dinner. Magnus is in his study going over payments from the day. Alec is glad that none of Magnus' clients didn't try anything on his mate.

(Of course there were a couple of men and women respectively who touched Magnus in a flirtatious way; one on the arm, one on his neck and chest, one touched his thigh, and the final one touched Magnus on his back, pulling him closer. It took one look from Magnus and al of Alec's strength to restrain himself and not go in and confront the people. He had to remind himself that Magnus knows what he's doing and can handle himself.)

Alec looks through the cabinets, fridge, and freezer to see what he can make for dinner. He decides on making some penne pasta with chicken, cheese, and an herb that he can't remember the name of. (He's a warrior, leader, and as of recent mate/father, before being a cook.)

Thirty minutes later Magnus comes out of his study as Alec is putting the pasta on two plates and is about to take Magnus his. "Let's eat outside tonight." Magnus says, not leaving any room for argument.

Alec doesn't mind the command. He picks up their plates and follow Magnus out to the balcony, where his mate decides to sit on the leather couch. The Shadowhunter places the plates in front of them as he sits down and Magnus waves his hand causing a bottle to appear. Alec gives Magnus a look for summoning an alcoholic drink.

"Don't worry, it's sparkling grape juice. It won't cause any harm to our son." Magnus reassures. He opens the bottle pouring each of them a glass as they begin to eat. They get halfway through eating and emptying the bottle of juice when Magnus lays his head on Alec's shoulder; kind of. His head is starting to drupe so half of it is on Alec's shoulder and the other on his chest. Alec places an arm around Magnus' waist, his hand resting over their son growing in Magnus' womb.

"We should go inside." says Alec as a light breeze starts blowing, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you put a shirt one." Magnus retorts. Magnus does have a point but Alec hasn't been wearing a shirt for hours that he forgot that he's not even wearing one. Magnus groans nonetheless moving as he breaks their entrance. The shorter man takes their glasses as Alec takes their plates.

Inside Alec can feel Magnus' stare on him as he cleans the dishes and rinses out the two wine glasses from the sparkling grape juice. 'Is there something wrong?" Alec asks as he finishes. Turning to face the Warlock Alec sees how he has his glamour down. Alec suddenly has trouble breathing.

"You told me earlier that you weren't finished with me. You also told me that you want to sleep with me on every surface of this loft. Or do you not want to do that anymore?"

"I-I do, Raziel knows I do. . . ." Alec doesn't get to finish as Magnus uses his magic to bring back the cum stain on his shirt and to dampen his sweater. Alec gulps.

He doesn't get much reaction time as Magnus captures his lips in a searing kiss. Magnus removes his belt and unzips his pants; his hand sneaking in and starts rubbing circles into his dick. Alec groans in pleasure.

"I could feel cum coming out of me while I was with my clients, I want you, Alexander. Do you want me Alexander? Do you want to take me on every surface of this loft?" Magnus whispers huskily in his ear as his skilled hand works his cock.

". . . . Yes. . . ."

"Then take me."

Magnus snaps his hands banishing their clothes completely. Alec hoists his lover up (he really needs to talk to Magnus about where they stand in their relationship status soon) on the counter, breaking the kiss and going down Magnus' neck.

"Alexander! Alexander!" Magnus praises him.

Alec circles Magnus' rim with his index finger eliciting a deep moan from the father of his child. Alec swears that Magnus is only doing this to get him to pass out due to lack of blood flow.

"Alexander, enough teasing, I'm still open from earlier."

Alec bites his lip feeling his lover starting to lubricate, the sweet juice of his lover starting to cover him. Pulling out his finger Alec moves down and starts licking around Magnus' hole, Magnus' hands in his hair as his go to his Magnus' hips. Magnus lets out a chorus of 'ooh's' and 'ah's' as Alec's tongue enters the wet space, his teeth coming out to nip at the surrounding skin every now and then.

"Alexander if you don't stop----!"

Alec removes his mouth from Magnus; he looks up to see that sweat has started forming around his forehead and chest, his eyes snapped shut, chest moving up and down as he tries to catch his breath.

Alec braces his hands on the counter as he aligns himself with Magnus starting to push in. Both of them groaning and grunting. While Magnus is still a little loose from earlier he is still mostly tight. Once fully inside Alec waits a moment before he starts moving in and out. Before long Alec can feel his knot starting to grow as Magnus gets wetter. Finally hitting Magnus' sweet spot Alec starts an assault causing his and Magnus' visions to go white, Magnus cumming all over them and him cumming inside Magnus.

"I think I can go for one more round, after we recover. As much as I would like to try another place, I would much rather take it to the bedroom."

"Okay," Alec breathes out as he pulls out, his knot still a little full. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"I think I can walk."

Alec helps Magnus down, the older man grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, pulling away with a smile on his face. Magnus leads Alec back to the bedroom to continue; it's all fine with smiles, kissing, and laughing until his back hits the mattress.

Magnus starts kissing along his jaw when Alec's mind clears a little bit and he realizes where he is. He freezes, recalling the last time he was in this bed with Magnus in this exact way. Magnus takes notice. "Are you all right?" He looks Alec in the eye.

"Are----are you positive you want to continue?"

"Yes, why? Do you not want to?"

"N-no, I do."

"Then what's the problem? Is this about what happened about five months ago?" Alec nods. "Alexander, I've forgiven you for walking out. I don't even regret what we did. We can stop if you want to."

"N-no. We can continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Magnus starts working down his throat, sucking every so often. Until Magnus gets  to his pulse point where Magnus pays special attention. Alec loves it, he wants to surrender to the pleasure but he can't, and Magnus seems to sense it. "Alexander, are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes. it's just----I----"

"You haven't forgiven yourself, have you? You still don't think I've forgiven you, do you?" Alec nods. "I guess I'll have to show you how forgiven you are, and why you should forgive yourself too."

Alec's hands are no longer at his sides or around Magnus instead they're above his head, an invisible force has them bound together and to the headboard. Magnus is in his lap rubbing his ass against his half-softened dick, Magnus' own dick already hard and pink, some of it turning red; teasing Alec, wanting to be jerked, stroked, or sucked.

Alec bites down on his lip trying to keep himself from leaning up to try to get his mates dick anywhere near his mouth. Magnus lifts himself up and starts sinking down on Alec inch by inch. His hands on Alec's chest, scratching downwards as he goes down. Alec's hips snap up, wanting to be inside Magnus.

"Still your hips, Alexander, or I will get off of you and leave you hard and wanting all night." Alec starts digging his hips into the bed, trying to keep from arching up. Soon Magnus starts moving p and down, causing them to moan and groan in pleasure. Alec wants Magnus to start moving to his sweet spot, that Alec knows he is missing on purpose.

Magnus' head drops to his shoulder and Alec will give anything to wrap his arms around Magnus and keep them in their current position. "I can mark you as mine, if you want." Magnus says.

Alec tries to think with Magnus using him for his own pleasure. He's already marked Magnus as his mate, Magnus is carrying his child and only four months away from giving birth, he can feel Magnus through their bond.

"Yes." Magnus bites down and Alec lets out a hiss from the pain before it turns to pleasure. Magnus pulls away to examine his work before he starts finishing, moving up and down rapidly; not carrying that Alec is snapping his hips up anymore. Then they're both cumming.

Magnus is resting his head on Alec's chest as they catch their breathes. "If. . . . that. . . . is. . . . you. . . . forgiving. . . . I'd. . . . hate. . . . to. . . . see. . . . what. . . . it. . . . looks. . . . like. . . . when. . . . you. . . . aren't. Or. . . . when. . . . you're. . . . just. . . . giving. . . . thanks." Alec pants before he can finally breathe. Magnus rolls off to the side. "I should go."

"Go where?"

"Back to the couch."

Magnus pulls the sheets over them, one leg going between Alec's and an arm going over the young archer's chest. "Please don't." Magnus says. "Stay."

Alec brings an arm around Magnus' waist. "Are you sure? It isn't an issue."

"Stay. Just as long as you promise not to leave in the morning without waking me or leaving some sort of message."

"I promise." Magnus nestles his face into Alec's neck, keeping a firm grip as Alec pulls him closer and holds him tighter, sleep consuming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so after this story I'm gonna do a story where Max and Alec fight over Magnus; and I'm also considering the Swan Princess movies as Clace/Sizzy/Malec fics.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus groans as his eyes flutter open from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Feeling a weight around his waist he looks down to see Alexander's arm around him. Smiling he nestles into the young archer, the sun shining on the raven-hair man and making him look more like an angel than a Shadowhunter solider.

Magnus starts tracing runs on Alexander's chest, stomach, and side. As he tracing one rune repeatedly when Alexander's hold brings Magnus closer, showing that the Nephilim is starting to wake. "Good morning." Alec says, voice groggy and full of sleep.

"Morning."

"Can we talk?"

This catches Magnus' attention. What do they possibly need to talk about? "Go ahead." Magnus tells him.

"The first thing is that the Clave doesn't have the Soul Sword."

"What? Where is it?" Magnus exclaims.

"They don't know. Very few people know about it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Magnus moves and props his head in his hand.

Alec turns to face him. "Because it concerns you and our son, not to mention the entire Downworld."

Magnus looks down at his stomach, a frown forming on his lips. "How do you know if our son will die if the Sword is activated? He is half-Shadowhunter."

"That doesn't matter. Our son is still half-Warlock and if the Sword gets activated you'll end up dead and there is a chance our son may too. Honestly I'd feel better if you left and went into hiding."

"I'm not leaving. I won't leave." Magnus means it. When he makes up his mind there is no changing it, Catarina and Raphael have known him long enough to tell anyone who'll listen how stubborn he can be at times.

"If you're sure," Alec moves to sit up and rubs a hand over Magnus' womb, worry for Magnus and their son evident through their mating bond. "I just worry about you and him."

"We'll be fine, Alexander." Magnus reassures. "Now what else do you want to talk about?"

"What are we? Relationship speaking. I get it if you just want it strictly platonic and we can get rid of our mating bond, if you want."

If Magnus wants? Alexander is willing to go to the Silent Brothers or have a Warlock separate them from their bond so they don't feel each other, the only thing they'll have in common is their son. Does Magnus want their bond to be severed? He doesn't know, and he's sure that Alexander doesn't want to, yet he's willing if Magnus doesn't want it. How did Magnus get bonded to the most selfless Shadowhunter there is in existence?

Magnus decides to be honest. "I don't know if I want the bond severed yet. We can talk about it more after our son comes. As for our relationship, I don't know where we stand either. I----" Magnus is cut off by Alexander's phone going off. "Who is that?" He wonders as Alexander looks at his phone.

"It's my Dad."

There's something about the way Alexander says it that tells Magnus that nothing good as happened recently between the two. "Is everything okay between you and your father?"

"I don't know. After I found out about the Soul Sword I may have let it slip that with it missing it's going to affect my mate and child. The text you sent me broke the tension, sort of, and I left to go to you at the park. Besides Izzy, I have no idea how my parents and Jace feel about it."

"Well, we're going to have to face them at some point, so we better get dressed and head to the Institute."

"We?"

"Might as well get it out of the way that I'm the one carrying your half-Shadowhunter child, they're going to need to get all the anger out of their systems before our son arrives."

Alexander smiles a true smile that Magnus has never seen on the younger man before. He wants to keep it there. Getting up Magnus puts on his usual black pants and heels, a cobalt blue shirt and a black jacket. He compliments the outfit with countless silver necklaces and rings.

Alexander is looking for his clothes from the day before when Magnus snaps his fingers, dressing the younger man in a dark colored shirt, black jeans, his boots, and a leather jacket. Magnus is tempted to put a few bracelets on the young Nephilim, maybe even a necklace with a shark tooth. He decides against it.

Alexander turns to face him. "Is this how you dress yourself every morning?"

"No, just when I have to be somewhere and quick. Do you want to take the train back to New York or can I open a portal?"

"A portal's fine."

"Makes you less prepared to face your parents."

"Makes it less time for me to change my mind."

A smile forming on his face Magnus opens a portal to the Institute. It's now or never.

 

The portal opens in the Ops Center in the Institute. The only people in there is Robert, Maryse, and Jace. Izzy is there with Max too, but it seems that the only daughter in the Lightwood family is distracting her younger brother with a comic book that she reasonably got from Simon.

"Mom. Dad." Alexander's voice is detached as he addresses his parents, not even acknowledging his own Parabatai.

"Alec, you have a lot to answer for yesterday." Robert states. "First off, who is your mate?"

"Magnus."

Robert nods. "How far along are you in the pregnancy and how long have you two been mates?"

"Five months." Magnus and Alexander say in union since it's unclear which one of them Robert is talking to.

"Five months for being mates or the pregnancy?" Maryse asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Both." Magnus answers. That isn't the answer that the Lightwood parents are looking for by the expressions on their faces.

"Did you mate before or after conceiving?" Maryse wonders.

Magnus looks at Alexander to see if he's ready to answer, but rather sees Alexander shifting from foot to foot, uncomfortable with giving the answer. "During." Magnus tells them. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

"You haven't always been Robert and I's favorite person, Magnus," Maryse takes a deep breath. "But it looks like you're making our son happy, so keep him that way."

"And if I don't?"

"He has me, Izzy, Max, and our parents to come after you and make you regret hurting him." Jace finally declares. He's been quiet this whole thing that Magnus has forgotten that the blonde was even in the room.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Max asserts as he comes running over to his brother and Magnus.

"Yes." Alec grins down at his youngest sibling.

"Well. I guess there's only two questions left," Robert says, a tooth-for-tooth grin on his face. "How many kids are you expecting and what are they?"

"One. And the baby is a boy." Alec says.

"A boy? We're going to have a grandson?" Robert and Maryse exclaim.

"We're having a nephew?" Jace, Izzy, and Max proclaim together.

"Alec, Magnus, how do you want to do this? Do you want a small party with friends and family before word gets out or would you like to announce it to the entire Shadow World beforehand?"

Alec looks at him before looking back at his parents. "It's best to just keep it between all of us for now. We don't need the wrong people catching any word that Magnus is pregnant; even if they do know it shouldn't be out that our son is additionally half-Shadowhunter."

"Fair enough. But I must ask have either of you considered removing your mating bond before you found out about the baby? What?" Robert has a dumbfound expression.

Alexander stares at Magnus before ushering him to the office, shutting the door and locking it. "Is everything well, Alexander?"

"Did you? Did you try to remove me as your mate?"

"Alexander, after we. . . . conceived, and before I even knew I was pregnant I didn't try to remove it. I wanted to talk to you first. Whilst others do get their mating bites removed I do value your opinion and wanted to make sure it's what you wanted."

"Why? I was avoiding you."

"That is true. I also know that some people are. . . . disappointed when the person they marked or marked them severs the bond. What do you want me to say? That I did briefly consider it once but then I found out about our son the thought stopped? Severing the bond while pregnant can be fatal to the baby and the carrying parent."

"What about after?" Alexander breathes.

"What do you mean?"

"After our son is born, do you want to sever our mating bond?" Magnus doesn't know what to say. He clearly takes too long as Alexander moves away from the door, turning around to leave.

"Alexander. . . ."

"I need to be alone for a while."

"At least tell me I'll see you at home tonight,"

Alexander stares at him before leaving the room, leaving Magnus alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec feels as if he can't breathe. Magnus says he hasn't thought about severing their bond before, and he can't now because of their son, but what about after? After their son is born Magnus can sever their bond and keep him at a distance. Alec will even make sure that they go to a different Warlock so they aren't constantly bugging Magnus for service.

He also knows that leaving Magnus unattended and hurt is doubtless the worst thing worst thing to do right now, however Alec needs to collect his thoughts. He needs to prepare to get used to not feeling Magnus, to not be emotionally invested in the man who is going to be birthing his child in only a few short months.

"Alec!" Jace comes barreling towards him at a fast pace.

"What is it Jace?" Alec questions exasperated.

"We have a demon attack in midtown Manhattan."

Alec lets out a breath. "Let me get my bow then we can go."

Jace looks at him quizzically. "Are you sure you can? Your wound is still healing from last month."

Alec rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine. It's just a big, long scab. I don't even see why I still need to wear the stupid gauze." Jace gives him one last look before conceding and going with Alec to the weapons, where Alec stocks up on arrows and runes them, putting a Seraph Blade in his holster.

Izzy meets them at the front door, a smirk on her lips until she sees Alec. Her smile turns into a frown, worry for her brother showing. He reassures her that he'll be fine.

"What happened earlier with you and Magnus?" Jace asks when they're outside. "Have either of you considered removing the bond before you found out about your son?"

"I didn't even know for a while that Magnus is my mate," Alec admits truthfully. "I didn't even know about our son either. I wasn't with Magnus from the beginning so I can't speak for him and say if he has or hasn't thought about removing me as his mate."

"What about after your son is born?"

Alec shakes his head. "Neither one of us knows where we stand in a relationship. I'm willing to let Magnus remove the bond if it's what he wants. I don't mind if he doesn't want to do business with us unless it involves the wellbeing of out son."

"And you, Big Brother? Do you want Magnus as your mate?" Izzy asks, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec takes a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it right now, can we get on with the hunt?"

* * *

 

By noon in midtown Manhattan Jace has killed ten demons, Izzy fifteen (they've decided to have a competition about who can kill more demons and the loser cleans the weapons and the bathrooms), and Alec has used half of his arrows killing demons on the ground and in the sky. (Who knew there were flying demons?)

Jace and Izzy are caught up in their competition and the demons on the ground that they fail to notice a bird-like demon going for them. Alec is about to shoot an arrow when the demon grabs his brother and sister in its claws and flies away. Alec can't shoot unless he wants to take the risk of also hitting either Jace or Izzy in the process. Activating his Stamina and Speed Runes Alec trails after the monster.

 

The demon leads Alec to the beach. As his feet hit the sand Alec is able to notch an arrow and shoot it, causing the demon to let go of Jace, dropping his Parabatai in the water. "GO! I'll be fine!" Jace calls out to him. Alec doesn't have time to respond so he just nods as he chases after the demon and his sister.

As the demon flies further down the beach and Alec catching up he sees a hole in the ground. Getting closer Alec can feel something strong, powerful, demonic and just pure _evil_ coming out of it. It also has a bit of familiar-ness with it as well.

The demon's claw is starting to loosen around Izzy as it gets closer. Stopping Alec pulls out an arrow, notched and ready to fly; he lets it go when the demon is only a few feet away from the hole. Exploding into gold ash the demon drops Izzy on the edge of the hole, close enough that if Alec shot his arrow a second later his sister will be wherever that hole leads to.

"I'm fine." Izzy assures as Alec rushes to her side to make sure that his sister is all right.

Alec helps her up and when they stand Alec has a better view of what's inside. It's a deep rustic brown that looks red, and a yellow sphere that looks to be made of gas in the center. "Izzy,"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just found the rift where the demons are coming from."

The energy from the rift starts to tingle on Alec's skin, causing a slight shiver (and not the good kind); the coldness that's coming from it is stronger and the hint of just being home mingles in with it every now and again. Izzy seems to be feeling the same things as Alec as she passes out in his arms. Alec is able to get one final look at the rift before blacking out himself.

 

When Alec comes to something is under him that isn't sand. It's comfortable and so it the blanket over him, which tells him that he isn't in the Institute. Opening his eyes Alec looks around and sees that he's in Magnus' loft, in his bed. Moving to sit up a hand gently pushes him back down.

"You need to lay down." Magnus says in a hushed voice.

"How did I get here?"

"Jace followed your trail after getting his strength back. He found you and Izzy passed out in the sand; he called me to come get you two back to safety. Izzy was in the other bedroom and woke up hours ago."

"What time is it?"

"Eight at night."

Eight at night? It was only noon when he passed out. Has he really been asleep for eight hours?

"You said was, where is she now?"

"She woke up around four when Jace came in about some mission about the Vampires. Jace went to go check out the ones that were causing trouble as Izzy went to check on Raphael at Hotel DuMort."

" _What_?" Izzy went to the Hotel? Where Raphael is? The last time those two got together Izzy ended up addicted to Yen Fin, it took Izzy sweating it out for a couple of weeks to even be in the same room as Simon without asking for him to bite her then covering it up as a joke.

"Don't worry, Raphael's second in command, Lily, is keeping an eye on them to make sure that they don't give into their impulses. As for us, I think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Being mates. I know you have no idea if I've thought about removing the bond before I found out about our son, but I can assure you that I haven't. As for after our son comes, I think we need to see where this relationship is going before we decide if we want to remove it or not. But if you ask me I would rather keep it."

An icy cold wave comes over Alec. "You want to be my mate?"

Feeling the bed shift Alec finally gets a better look at Magnus. His mate is sitting on the side of the bed, worry etched on to his face; he leans over and cups Alec's face. "Of course, Alexander. Why wouldn't I?"

A lump forms in Alec's throat. A centuries old Warlock wants him, Alexander Lightwood, a Shadowhunter, first born son, and older brother who has never had a mate before while Magnus probably has had thousands in the past, want him as a mate?

"What can I offer you Magnus? There is a chance I could die tomorrow and what will I leave you with? A son that's half-Warlock and half-Shadowhunter?"

"Alexander, no matter what happens to you I will cherish our time together. I have always been a one-soul at time kind of guy anyway; always falling in love with the soul before the sex,"

Alec chokes on air. Is Magnus saying what Alec thinks he's saying? "Magnus, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"What do you think I'm implying Alexander?"

"Are you in love with me?"

Instead of giving a definite yes or no Magnus brings his other hand to cup the other side of Alec's face and crushes their lips together. The kiss is the only confirmation that Alec needs on how Magnus feels about him.

"Plus," Magnus adds when he pulls away, breath coming out in heavy pants. "It seems our son and I have gotten used to having you around and he won't let me sleep without you. Believe me I tried sleeping on a couch in the living room and he refused to stay still."

Alec laughs at that. They're about to crush their lips into another kiss when Izzy comes bursting in, Her eyes are wide and frantic, like she's looking for someone. "Izzy," Alec addresses her as he sits up. "What's wrong?"

"Raphael is missing."


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus is frozen. The words on a loop in his head. _Raphael is missing! Raphael is missing_! He just can't wrap his head around it. Raphael was turned when he was only a teenager and turned to Magnus for help when adjusting to his new life (Raphael has never trusted Camille).

"Magnus," he feels Alexander squeeze his hand. "It'll be all right, we will find him."

"Alec's right. Lily already as the other clan members looking and Luke has his pack searching too. Hell, Mom and Dad have Shadowhunters looking for him. He'll be found and we'll bring him home."

There's something in Izzy's voice that Magnus cannot tell what it is. Sadness? Desperation? Whatever it is Magnus can only hope that it comes from actual feelings she may have towards Raphael and not because she's allowing her addiction to Yin Fin cloud her mind and feelings.

"I have to go, Mom and Dad have me out looking for Raphael tonight." Izzy gets up and leaves the room, leaving the entire space of the apartment. Alexander wraps his arms around Magnus, pulling him against his chest and telling him that everything is going to be all right, Raphael will be found and brought back, and that Raphael will be fine.

Alexander pulls him into the bed, leaving him as Magnus' pillow, pulling the sheets and blankets around them. For the first in centuries Magnus doesn't feel as if he's the Warlock or safe anymore.

* * *

It's been months since Raphael has gone missing. Lily has taken over as Head of the Vampires until Raphael can be found and resume his duties. Magnus is currently eight months along and all he can do as he curls into the blankets Magnus can only think of the previous night.

 

_Magnus is lying in bed while Alexander is in the shower. Since Magnus has been five and a half months along Alexander has been able to resume his job as Head of the Institute, doing paper work and dealing with the Clave, however he has yet to be cleared to go back out in the field._

_Magnus is reading a book about the History of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, he and Alexander have agreed to make their child only a warlock or Shadowhunter; the issue is that Alexander wants their son to be a Warlock so if he dies Magnus won't entirely  be alone and will have someone he'll love unconditionally and won't die because of old age or because he's out on a hunt. Magnus, on the other hand, disagrees. He wants their son to be a Shadowhunter so Alec and his family can have someone to succeed the Lightwood lineage. (There's a chance Jace will end up using Herondale for a last name and not Lightwood, plus Izzy will most likely end up changing her last name when she gets married.)_

_They want to give their son a choice, but they also don't want to run the risk of another Valentine or Sebastian rising to power and threatening the existence of all of the Downworlders and Shadowhunters._

_Magnus places the book on the nightstand, lacing his hands together over his stomach as he lays down, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. "What are you thinking?" Alexander asks as he comes and sits next to Magnus._

_"Nothing important." Rubbing his belly Magnus looks at his fiancé, "Alexander, do you really think we'll find Raphael? It's been three months since he's gone missing."_

_Alexander places a hand over Magnus' before replying. "Of course we will. And when we do we can kill whoever took him."_

_Magnus smiles and leans up to kiss the man he's going to marry. It starts off soft and gentle before catching fire. Alexander brings his tongue out to play and Magnus, in a playful mood, doesn't let Alexander in, wanting to just feel his tongue against his lips._

_The young hunter doesn't appear to be in a teasing mood as the hand he has on Magnus' stomach moves to his side. Magnus loves it when Alexander gets like this. Needy, wanting. "Alexander," Magnus pants when they pull apart._

_"Do you want to make love?"_

_"Of course I do! I just don't think it's plausible that you can top nor can I ride you."_

_"I can always love you from the side."_

_"What----" Alexander moves them both to their side, the younger man starts kissing from Magnus' neck to his back, stopping at his hole. Alexander moves his cheeks and starts kissing and licking and nipping at his rim; causing Magnus' blood to heat up even more and send some to his already very hard dick. "Alexander!" He shouts when his lover sticks his wonderfully velvet tongue inside him, making the Warlock wither in pleasure over and over again._

_"Do you like that?" Alexander breathes in his ear when the raven-hair man comes up for a break from his hole._

_"Yes. . . . " Magnus sobs, wanting more. He hears Alexander snicker before feeling something circling his rim then something long and calloused enter him. Alexander starts moving his finger in and out before adding another._

_Alexander must enjoy teasing him as he purposefully feels around inside Magnus but never hitting where Magnus needs him most. Magnus can't tell if Alexander is helping or making it worse when he starts kissing and sucking on his neck and back, leaving multiple hickeys._

_Magnus chooses on Alexander making it worse when he shoves back on Alexander's fingers and still doesn't get where he wants him._

_"Alexander, please!" Magnus begs._

_Alexander lets out a small laugh before removing his fingers, making Magnus whimper at the loss, his hole clenching and unclenching around pure air as he needs something to fill him. Feeling Alexander lift his leg and throwing it over the taller man's side as he feels the briefest feel of Alexander's tip at his entrance. He sucks in a breath when Alexander starts pushing inside of him._

_Alexander waits when he is bottomed out before he starts thrusting in and out at a remarkably slow pace. Magnus takes one of his hands and places it on the back of Alexander's head, which is on his shoulder, and starts tugging at the dark strands wanting Alexander to go deeper and harder. His lover seems to get the message as his  grip around Magnus' waist tightens and his pace increases._

_"YES! THERE!" Magnus shouts out as Alexander hits his prostate. This appears to encourage his mate as the taller man starts hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, abusing Magnus' slick hole. Before he knows it he is cumming with a shout of Alexander's name on his lips as his vision goes white. Alexander cums a moment later shouting his name and his large load emptying inside of Magnus._

_Half an hour later Magnus and Alexander are still trying to catch their breathes, they're waiting for Alexander's knot to fully go down before he removes himself from the older man._

_"I still can't believe I'm eight months along and I've gotten so big," Magnus states._

_"That just means there is more of you to love."  Alexander tells him. They both chuckle before Alexander twists and kisses him on the lips, removing himself from Magnus. The sting of Alexander removing himself hurts but not like when Alexander's knot is still half full. While Alexander is out of him Magnus groans at the loss, if only he could find a way to keep his fiancé in him all the time even when they have to be apart to do their respective jobs._

_"Always the sweet talker."_

_"It's not much of sweet talk when it's the truth."_

_The two men laugh before settling into bed and drifting off to sleep._

 

Groaning Magnus reaches out to try to find Alexander on the other side of the bed, only to find a cold empty space. Turning over Magnus opens his eyes to see that Alexander isn't in the room, nor is he in the adjoining bathroom as the door is open.

Getting up Magnus summons a cobalt blue silk robe heading for the kitchen. Out of the bedroom he doesn't smell food or the sound of it being made, he goes to the living room which also doesn't appear to have been disturbed. In fact the whole loft seems to be undisturbed; the only indication that Alexander has even been in the apartment is the fact that all of his clothes and belongings are now mixed in with Magnus' and the other side of the bed has been slept in.

So where the hell is Alexander?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Magnus goes back to the bedroom and picks up one of Alexander's many black shirts and starts a location spell. He knows that he should call Alexander's family before doing this, but Magnus hasn't even found a note from Alexander telling him he was leaving. Feeling magic course through his veins an image of Alexander appears in his mind.

The room Alexander is in is very large, it has stone walls and flooring, a brick fireplace with a fire going, a large bed with crisp clean sheets with a dark orange-brown colored comforter, and a full circular banquette that's changing color from black to orange and white. He sees Alexander passed out and sitting on it. A white gag around his mouth, hands bound behind his back, his back propped up against the back of the banquette.

Magnus also notices how there are no windows in the room, which he finds odd. Actually the whole feel of the room is odd. It feels very demonic with only the slightest feel of it being home. Reviewing the entire space again Magnus realizes that he knows where Alexander is.

He's in Edom.

In his father's home.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec has no idea where he is. He just remembers getting up in the middle of the night when he thought he heard something in the loft break. He grabbed his Seraph blade and left the bedroom with Magnus in a deep and heavy sleep as he explored the loft. He searched the entire loft, even out on the balcony, with no sign of anything broken or anyone in sight. Exhausted Alec went back to bed.

By morning Alec got ready to go to the Institute when he felt something enter his and Magnus’ home. It was cold and dark and demonic and everything that he felt from the rift from Edom. The only thing different is that it had been stronger than before and every comfort of the loft being home is gone. The next thing he knew everything had gone black.

He wakes up and feels something binding his hands together, he looks around the room before he feels something come over his mouth and everything goes black again.

* * *

Magnus’ heart is beating rapidly against his rib cage. His father has Alexander and Magnus cannot think of a reason why his father would even want his fiancé in the first place. As Magnus gets ready to leave an ice-cold realization dawns on him: if his father has Alexander what are the chances he has Raphael as well?

With shaking hands Magnus opens a portal to the beach where the rift is.

 

Magnus has been staring at the rift for twenty minutes. He knows he should call Izzy and Jace and others for back up but there are chances that the demons in his father’s realm won’t leave them alone when Magnus goes to his father’s home to confront him about taking Alexander. There is also a very high possibility that his father will make one of them agree to something that will hurt them all in the end and Magnus is not going to risk it.

Taking a deep breath Magnus takes a step forward he uses his magic to make the entrance to Edom higher so he can step through and not have to jump in. He doesn’t want to hurt his son in any way before he gives birth. When it’s high enough Magnus steps through.

Edom is just as Magnus remembers it. It doesn’t look like what might picture a realm of Hell to look like, quite the opposite really. It’s green fields and trees and flowers, a fact that Magnus finds disturbing. He starts walking around the fields until he comes upon a house. One side of it makes look like a two-story while the other makes it look like a one-story. Odd yet somehow fitting for his father’s realm that he shares with the demoness Lilith. That’s the only description Magnus can give as it always appears different to anyone who sees it.

Standing at the front door Magnus looks around and sees that the demons are keeping their space; because of his paternal lineage no demon has ever really bothered Magnus in fear that when they died and (possibly) sent to Edom Asmodeus would do something to them. Not even bothering with a knock on the door Magnus just blasts it open.

With the door gone Magnus enters his father humble abode Magnus catches how his father’s home feels more like a Hell than the place he’s running. Upon entering the living room Magnus sees Alexander tied up his head hanging down, his normally pale skin is about half a shade lighter. The fact that Alexander’s skin is already changing color has Magnus worrying.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes as he tries to go over to his fiancé’s side only to be stopped by some sort of barrier.

“Hello, son,” A deep voice says. Magnus turns around and sees dark hair, fair skin, and cat eyes staring at him. His father staring at him.

“I am no son of yours; you were just a sperm donor. Now tell me why you have Alexander!”

Asmodeus snickers. “As you know the rift to my realm has been open for quite some time. Well, months ago I received word that my son is pregnant. So I paid a little visit to Earth to come and see for myself, and then I felt something shift. Not only is my son pregnant but he also has a mate, a Shadowhunter mate at that, the poor lad must have felt something when I went.

“I found out from a friend that you and your mate were trying to work things out for the sake of your child. Then I find out you marked him as well! Well, after I found that out I just had to come meet your mate. I met him just this morning, and I must say: you have chosen well my son. He is much better looking than any Nephilim I have ever seen.”

Asmodeus makes his way to Alexander and lifts his chin up, examining his lover. Magnus growls. “I actually find him so remarkable that I think I might make him one of my own, and I think my friend will like him too.”

“Who is this friend of yours?” Magnus exclaims.

“Forgotten about me so quickly, Bane?” A cold wave comes over Magnus. He recognizes that voice but he hasn’t heard it in months. Not since. . . .

“Sebastian.” Magnus feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs.

“So you do remember! I’m glad since you didn’t look this broken up when your mate killed me!”

“Because you’re a psychopath!”

Sebastian just smirks as Asmodeus continues. “As I was saying, I think I might make you Nephilim one of my own. As I cannot give birth I may have to make some. . . . changes to him as I fuck him and he births hundreds of new brothers and sisters for you! Maybe I’ll even fuck him as he fucks Sebastian and make you watch as your love gets filled with real demonic power!”

Magnus growls again. “Why don’t you just bare child with demon Nephilim over there,” he points to Sebastian, “and leave Alec out of this!”

Asmodeus just smirks. “We’ve tried, but there’s just something about untainted angel blood that’s just more. . . . delicious. So we decided to go and grab a Nephilim that we know his father has not experimented on, which is plenty. Then Sebastian died and told me of your mate. After watching him for a while, I’ve decided that he is perfect.” Asmodeus starts stroking Alexander’s jaw.

“Stop touching him!” Magnus growls. “What is it you want? My life? You can have it after I’ve given birth!” Asmodeus shakes his head. “What? My son? You can forget it! You aren’t going anywhere near him!”

“My son, I have been observing you and your mate for some time. I know that if you sacrifice your life he will come and sacrifice his. I can take both of yours but where will that leave your son? An orphan? Who will raise him? From what I understand his sister is not that good of a cook, his brother will end up teaching this kid to fight before he can even talk; the Jewish Vampire is the youngest of two, and the red-head has been raised as an only child! Add that and the fact that none of them have any understanding how to handle babies from birth to adulthood, that is just one nasty cocktail in the waiting.

“Besides, I like the fact that it’s your lover that will birth your siblings. I can imagine him under me, screaming and withering, shouting for more or for me to stop won’t matter as I continue to thrust into him hard and rough, my cock filling him with my seed!”

“Not to mention,” Sebastian adds. “His cock filling me up and having me bare his child! How great it will be to see him cry because he is carrying your father’s children and how I am the one carrying his and not you! I can already see it now! And you, back on Earth raising your child alone, all the sleepless nights and sleep deprivation as you stay awake at night, crying, even when your son is old enough to sleep through the night, knowing that you couldn’t save the man you love.”

“Now, now, Sebastian,” Asmodeus cuts in, a smirk in his voice. “Magnus still has a choice,”

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of answering Asmodeus for Sebastian to go and get something, or someone rather. When Sebastian comes back he hears a familiar voice that belongs to someone that is important to the Downworld and no one has seen in months. Raphael comes to light, he looks much better than Alexander, he’s wearing a dark red-maroon color suit and a black undershirt. Sebastian has a knife to his back.

“You see my son, I will let you go----but you must choose who will leave with you and who will die. Who will it be? Will you leave with your dear friend since the fifties or will you choose your lover who will still end up dead no matter what?”

Magnus can’t breathe. His father has two of the most important people in his life and now he has to choose who will live and who will not. If he chooses Raphael then Alexander will be left with his father and Sebastian, not ever knowing his child, and being used as a sex slave to create and bare children between his father and Sebastian. If he chooses Alexander then his mate can leave with him and they can raise their son together, but he’ll lose a good friend in the process.

He can’t choose! Either way he’ll save someone very important to him and lose someone he loves, who can make such a decision?

“What about me? Let Alex----Alec and Raphael go and after I give birth you can have me. You have always wanted me and the power I possess!” Magnus bargains.

“That is not an option, my son. Pick. Or I will pick for you and you won’t like the results.”

Magnus feels like this throat is closing up.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Raphael speaks up. Everyone looks at him.

“What do you have in mind?” Asmodeus raises an eyebrow.

“Give me the knife and I’ll kill either Magnus or Alec.”

WHAT!

Asmodeus appears to like this so he agrees. Sebastian steps out from Raphael and hands him the knife. Raphael studies it for a moment before speaking. “I cannot kill Alec as he is important to the Nephilim and the changes within the Clave I can feel coming; he also important to Magnus. I cannot kill Magnus as I made a promise to him long ago on my mother’s doorstep, and she was sacred to me. I was a child then. I am not now. I cannot. I will not. I owe him a debt from many years ago.”

Magnus’ ears are ringing with Raphael’s words. He thinks he knows what Raphael is saying but he isn’t sure. Magnus doesn’t get the chance to voice his concerns as Raphael raises the knife and plunges it into himself, a light illuminating from the hilt. The light is bright enough that Magnus is glad Alec is unconscious because everyone in the room-----even Asmodeus!-----has to look away.

When the light dies down Magnus looks around to see that Sebastian and Asmodeus are nowhere in sight, Raphael, on the other hand, is lying on the floor. Knife in his abdomen. “Raphael, what have you done?” Magnus voices as he kneels beside his friend. Using his magic Magnus knows that his friend is gone and decides to form his body into a necklace that he puts in his pocket so he and the others can give him a proper goodbye on Earth.

Going to his fiancé Magnus has to push Alexander into a sitting position as he’s about to fall down. Magnus removes the binds from Alexander’s hands and the gag from his mouth. “Alexander,” Magnus’ voice is low, soft, and gentle. “Wake up, please. We need to leave and I don’t have the energy to carry you and create a portal out of here.”

Alexander groans groggily, blinking his eyes open. “Magnus?” he groans. “Where are we?”

“It doesn’t matter, all that does is that we need to leave. Do you have any strength to move?”

“A little.” Alexander pinches the bridge of his nose. Magnus helps his lover stand up and Alexander has to put a hand on his shoulder to help balance himself.

“Are you sure you can handle yourself?” Magnus doesn’t like the thought of Alexander going through a portal if he’s not at his full capacity.

“I’ll be fine,” Alexander takes his hand and rubs his calloused thumb on the back. The motion brings Magnus some comfort.

“All right.” With his free hand Magnus uses it to create a portal back to Earth. “Ready to go?” Alexander nods. Hand in hand the engaged couple go back to Earth.

* * *

Back on the beach near the rift Alexander is catching his breath, his arm around Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus is watching his Nephilim, relief rushing through him as his mate is safe.

Abruptly Magnus feels a sharp pain starting in his stomach and taking over the entire lower part of his body. He also feels wetness in his pants as the pain continues to grow and he groans in pain, arms wrapping around his stomach.

“Magnus? Is everything all right?”

“I think my water broke.”


	18. Chapter 18

Alec bursts through the doors of the Institute with Magnus in his arms. He doesn’t have to say anything to get attention as Magnus’ moans and groans of pain is doing enough. “Alec, is it time?” his mother calls from the Ops Center.

“Yes!” Alec tells her running faster to get Magnus to the infirmary so he doesn’t give birth in a hallway.

“You!” his mother points to an auburn-hair girl. “Go get Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon.” The younger Shadowhunter nods as Alec’s mom comes to his side. “I’ll contact Robert in Idris.”

Alec isn’t paying much attention as he just wants to get his lover to the infirmary. Reaching it his mother helps him lay Magnus down on a bed. As his mother leaves to go call his father his brother and sister come running in with Clary and Simon right behind them. On her hip Izzy is holding a two-year-old with deeply tan skin and wavy black hair wearing a blue T-shirt with a train on it, cargo shorts, and black Velcro sneakers.

Looking at the child Alec still can’t believe that Magnus gave birth to him two years ago. After getting out of Edom Magnus’ water broke a month earlier they rushed to the Institute where Magnus went into a quick labor and gave birth in record time----two hours. That’s an impressive time for anyone who has given birth.

Their son had deeply tan skin, curtesy of Magnus, and wavy black-hair, curtesy of Alec. Shortly after the birth before Magnus went to sleep they decided on a name for their son and if to make him a Shadowhunter or Warlock. They named him Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane after Magnus’ friend and former clan Head Raphael Santiago. Because they were naming him after a former immortal Alec wanted his son to be immortal too; Magnus, stubborn, refused to name their son anything else or make him a Warlock. Not wanting to fight Alec conceded to his lover’s wishes.

A couple of days after the birth of their son Magnus and Alec gathered all of Raphael’s friends and family gathered in a cemetery, behind Hotel DuMort, to give Raphael a proper goodbye. Magnus summoned a coffin and placed his friend’s body----which he turned into a necklace, that transformed back----inside and placed a cross in Raphael’s hands. Alec held Magnus tight during the service as everyone said their goodbyes. During the whole thing Alec also kept an eye on his sister who was leaning on Simon for support since they’re the only two (besides Magnus) who have a deep connection to Raphael without being Vampires (yes, Simon is no longer a Vampire. How it happened Alec doesn’t know, he just knows that Simon has Ascended and is the Academy in Idris).

After everyone said their goodbyes Magnus used his magic to place the coffin in the ground while Lily, the new Clan Head, Luke, Maia, Simon, and Izzy each grabbed a shovel and started pilling the dirt on slowly all hoping that Raphael would’ve banged against the lid of the coffin and somehow still be alive. According to Magnus Raphael had been Catholic when he was a mundane and, despite having no soul and being considered unholy, still continued on with his faith after being turned.

Magnus would’ve stayed longer if they didn’t have a newborn to take care of. Alec’s parents volunteered to watch Rafe but a couple of hours after the birth of Rafael, Alec found out his father was spending more time in Idris because he’s having an affair. Alec had been upset and angry when he found out and while he’s father is still there for him and his siblings Alec was still hurt and didn’t want his father anywhere near his son and he didn’t want his Mom to watch her first grandchild while still trying to get over the fact that her marriage was over.

A couple of months after Raphael was laid to rest everyone important to Magnus and Alec came together and celebrated as they wedded in Warlock Blue and Shadowhunter Gold. The Clave’s hands had been tied because Alec and Magnus hold very powerful positions in the Shadow World and marked each other as their mate. With much reluctance the Clave allowed the union and forced themselves to recognize Lightwood-Bane as an actual name among Shadowhunters.

Now two years later Alec and his friends and family are getting over another death as Magnus gives birth to his and Alec’s second child. The death of Alec’s youngest brother, Max. Max had snuck out to go into the field one night and by the time anyone knew he was missing and went to find him, it had been too late. A demon had found Max and killed him. Four days after Max’s death everyone dressed in white and went to the City of Bones. Max may have been twelve when his nephew was born and wasn’t an uncle for long, but he was a pretty damn good one.

Magnus’ scream brings Alec back to reality. “Deep breathes, squeeze my hand if you feel any pain.” Alec tells his husband.

Magnus squeezes his hand as he screams in pain. “I would like to see you telling me to take breathes if you were the one in position, Alexander! Giving birth is----ahhh!” Magnus nearly crushes his hand as a contraction, at least Alec thinks it’s a contraction, hits him.

Kneeling beside his husband Alec runs a hand through Magnus’ wet hair. “How far along is he?” Hearing a woman’s voice Alec turns to the door to see Catarina Loss in her work clothes. And she does not look happy. Who can be really when working in a mundane hospital and the only thing she looks forward to off shift is relaxing and seeing her daughter, Madzie, whom she adopted a couple of years ago when Magnus was six months along with Rafe. Madzie gets along well with Rafe and did with Max.

“We don’t know. The pain has been on and off all morning before it just didn’t leave. I rushed Magnus here as quick as I could.” Alec explains.

“All right,” Cat snaps her fingers and changes Magnus out of his regular clothes into and into a green hospital gown. She turns to face the others. “Unless either of you are also a third parent, or have been given permission to be in her by the two fathers, I suggest you leave.” None of them says a word as they leave the room. Cat turns back to Alec and Magnus, grabbing a stool and placing a blanket over her fellow Warlock. Lifting the end of the blanket towards her up she looks to see how far dilated Magnus is. It doesn’t take her long before she pops her head back up. “Okay, Magnus, you’re six centimeters along, if you want I can give you an epidural and something to induce your labor. Would you like any of those?”

“The----gnaw----epidural----ahhh----please,” Magnus grunts out in spouts of pain. Nodding Cat flicks her wrist summoning a syringe with some liquid inside.

“Alec, help Magnus sit up so I can place this in the proper place.” Alec nods, doing what she says. (Magnus has advised him that if Catarina Loss tells someone to do something, they do it. Otherwise the person ends up regretting it. (Magnus has been on the end of that hundreds of times over, according to Cat.))

Helping Magnus sit up Alec gently pushes him forward so Cat has a better view of Magnus’ spine so she can inject the needle. Cat cleans the spot she plans for injection with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. As she injects it Magnus’ screams increase a little before dying down. Cat uses her magic to bandage the injection spot before Alec places Magnus back on his back, the bone crushing hold Magnus has on his hand loosens.

“Thanks,” Alec tells her as Magnus’ head hits the pillow voice gone hoarse, breath coming out in heavy pants. “Where’s Madzie? Do you have a sitter watching her?”

Cat shakes her head. “No. No, my sitter is at her wits end so I picked her up before coming here. I left her outside with your parents before I came in here.”

Alec whips his head to look at her. “My Dad is here?” Magnus hasn’t even been in labor that long nor has it been that long since his Mom went out into the hall to call him.

“Yes. It seems that both of your parents are very excited for the birth of their second grandchild. In fact everyone appears to be happy for you and Magnus and the birth of your second child, except Madzie.”

“Why isn’t she happy?”

“She still misses Max. I haven’t told her the full details because she’s so young, all she’s knows is that Raziel and his brothers have asked Max to go with them and he accepted. She knows that means he isn’t coming back, she was at his funeral. She just wishes to have him back so she has someone to play with.”

“We all want him back.” Alec states.

“I know.” Hearing Magnus grunt in pain Alec and Cat stop talking and turn their attention back to them. Cat goes back under to check Magnus’ status. “Okay, Magnus, you’re at ten centimeters. You need to start pushing.” Magnus does as told, even squeezing Alec’s hand again, with Cat telling him when to push and when not too.

With one final push and a loud cry from Magnus the head of their child pops out followed by the rest of the body. As Cat brings their son out Alec sees that his and Magnus’ second child has blue-hair and blue skin. Alec lets go of Magnus’ hand as he goes to the end of the bed and cuts the umbilical cord. Cat takes their child away to bathe their son or daughter before bringing the newborn in a pink blanket.

“Congratulations, you have another son.” Cat tells them as she hands the newborn to Magnus. Alec looks at his husband, both have smiles on their faces. “I can come back later and take a name so you two have time to discuss----”

“No, we have a name all ready.” Magnus says. “Max Michael Lightwood-Bane.”

“Max?” Alec’s in disbelief, not believing his ears.

“Yes. After your brother. I also know your father hasn’t been the best and I know Jace has gone through a lot, but I figured we could give Michael as a middle name for your father.”

“Are you sure about this, Magnus?”

“I am, Darling.” Magnus says as he yawns, his eyes drifting close as he goes to sleep.

Alec takes Max out of Magnus’ arms as Cat lets the others in. His parents, siblings, Clary, and Simon are all gushing and speaking in baby voices around the newborn. Rafe is in awe of his little brother and Madzie seems to have mixed emotions. She looks happy and upset around the baby. Alec can’t blame her, it’s only been a year since Max died and to Madzie it must feel like an eternity since she lost her best friend and quite sudden that he and Magnus are having another child.

“What’s his name?” Madzie asks.

“Max. We named him after my brother.” Alec replies.

“Why?” Madzie may be young and not fully understand and comprehend her emotions yet, but Alec doesn’t miss the slight anger in her voice.

“Magnus and I thought it would be a good way to honor him, make sure that a little bit of him lives on.”

“That’s enough questions for now, Madzie,” Cat tells her daughter. “Please go out with the others. Brother Zachariah is here and we need to talk about Max.” Madzie nods at her mother’s words, taking Izzy’s hand as they leave the room; leaving Alec, Magnus, Cat, and the Silent Brother.

“Have you decided on the species of your child?” the Brother asks.

“Yes. We’ve chosen for him to be a Warlock.” Magnus answers in a tired voice after Alec gently shook him awake.

Cat and Brother Zachariah look at each other before nodding Cat raises her hands and starts an incantation to take away Max’s ability to bare runes. When it’s done Cat and the Silent Brother leave, with the others peaking their heads in and congratulating the married couple before leaving.

 

Later that night as everyone is asleep Magnus is still sleeping on the bed in the infirmary, Max in his arms, and Rafael curled at his side. Alec looks at his family and can’t believe that he has something that he never thought he’d have, children and a husband/mate that he loves more than anything and will die for. All his life Alec never thought that he would have this and now that he does he isn’t going to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Also:
> 
> #HAVEMAXANDMADZIEMEETSHADOWHUNTERSSEASON3!


End file.
